The Carmine Bride
by Carmenblue
Summary: Sanders Dracavitch is an assassin and a witch, she has a destiny and a oath to uphold. Sent on a mission to track down and destroy a rogue witch she finds herself bound to a certain vampire. Bad summary I know but I wanted to keep it short Rated M for safety, language and possibilities. May have long waits for chaps but it will be finished:) Alucard x OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Hellsing or anything to do with the franchise but all OC's along with their stories as well as this story are mine.**

҉

Since I based my story kind of like a crossover with one of my original works called Reborn then here are some details that would be useful:

1\. Amazonia is the island of female witch warriors and (human) men that are descendants of a warrior tribe that is kept secret from the rest of the world

2\. Carmen-Grace Nightray) is the current queen

3\. The witch elements are fire, water, earth, air, spirit and shadow

4\. The island of Amazonia is governed by the queen and six council members

**AN: So I wrote this a while back and I know it might be a bit rough but I really want to share my work because I'm still proud So with that lets begin**

**If you have any comments or concerns please feel free to PM me, and with that lets get this party started. **

҉

Sanders POV

"Grasandra I have a mission for you!" The speaker was a dainty yet dignified young woman. She wore silver robes that pooled around her feet and a matching veiled mask obscuring all of her face except her eyes. Most people could intimidate someone with a look; the woman in front of me only needed to set her gaze upon a target to have them know her place. I moved forward and kneeled before her bowing my head in respect to the most powerful woman in my world. Unlike most noble women who took an audience with her royal highness I wore my usual clothes, tight black pants that looked as though they were made from scales and a bright red jacket. I could feel the disapproving eyes combing over me, wondering why a lady of my stature would dess so casually. It didn't matter what they thought I have more power than any of them combined.

"Sanders please stand."

"You are to locate an Amazonian artifact that has been stolen by the recently exiled Cecelia Blake. Find the item and have it returned to me."

"And what is to be done with the girl?" I asked. The queen paused and took what seemed to be a steadying breath.

"Kill her."

At her last words my head snapped up to peer into silver haloed eyes.

"Your highness…?" I questioned. Her majesty was a just woman who avoided the death penalty at all cost; she had even gone so far as to veto the grand council on several occasions in order to save a life.

"Do you question me?" She asked glaring at me.

She needed Sanders to leave immediately, already the threat could be fleeing, the intel spoke nothing of an escape plan but know could be certain with a rogue witch making the retrieval and execution more difficult. If they hadn't had been such amateurs the council would have had them kill miss Blake as well but this was not the sort of mission that could be left to amateurs. This mission was crucial to her family safety as well as to the safety of her people.

"No your majesty I only wish to know her charges." Sanders answer brought the queen back to the present. She cleared her throat and began to speak again.

"Yes of course" with a flourish she produced a scroll written on faintly glowing parchment. Unrolling it she began to read aloud, "Ms. Cecelia Blake of Shandora, recently exiled to Mainland due to illegal practices of forbidden magic will now under Heaven's decree be executed. Her charges, theft of royal artefact, the use of forbidden magic and threats to the crown as well as threats to the people of Amazonia." When she finished reading the scroll rolled back up and disappeared with a small poof.

"Do you understand the graveness of this issue?" the queen didn't wait for a response. "Cecelia Blake is suspected of attempting to raise an army against us with the use of soul magic. She wished to raise the dead and change the fates of lost souls therefore the sentence is death! Kill her or bring her back alive, but know that if she does return alive she will be executed upon arrival!"

"Am I understood?" she shouted. With refreshed resolve to serve her highness and enough common sense to stop me from talking back to her all I had left to do was answer:

"Yes your majesty."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A.N: Sorry for the late updates but I am in University and have been getting very sick of late so my focus tends to waver. I will do my best thank you for your views and interest it makes me feel very happy!**

**Special thanks to fandomenforcer for being my first ever follower, and thanks to scarlet1200 for favouriting, you both are very kind.**

There was no time to waste, now was the time act. A private plane was arranged to take me to Mainland and to the city Cecelia Blake was hiding in. I grabbed my black backpack filled with the tools of my trade upon entry to my private chambers in the palace. Remembering the urgency of my mission I made my way to the charter the quickest way I knew by jumping from my balcony. I let myself fall for a few seconds, seconds that felt like a glorious infinity, then my wings appeared and unfolded to carry me the rest of the way. I like the rest of the royal family and magic council have enough power to partially transform with the use of our soul charms, the charms held our familiars that allow us to possess their bodies

Touching down I could feel the crimson, flame bright appendages folding into my shoulder blades leaving the skin hot and sore.

"This way Lady Dracavitch." A young woman wearing a flight attendants uniform motioned towards the plane's mobile staircase. After climbing into the plane's cabin I took a seat and set my backpack down next to me. Soon the giant piece of metal was airborne and steady. No attendants came to offer refreshment, they all knew that I much preferred silence. I opened my bag and fished out the thick manila folder that had been left in my chambers early that day. In it were photos of the target, her friends, her coworkers, employment and home. _"As soon as I land there will be nowhere left for you to hide_," I mused darkly. My eyes caught sight of a small key tucked carefully into a side pocket. Picking it up it became clear that for this mission I was to stay in a flat rather than a hotel. Tucking it into the pocket of my jacket I finished examining the file before zipping it into my pack.

Once back on solid ground it was off to work. Blinking sleep away I waited for the mobile stairs to be put in place. Outside the plane I was greeted again by the young flight attendant that had waved me up the very same steps; this time she was waving me towards a non descript black car.

"Good luck Ms. Dracavitch" she said in a energetic voice. Obviously the flight attendants had gotten more sleep than my five minutes.

With a click I was sealed inside the vehicle behind heavily tinted windows. The driver didn't say a word instead he waited for me to put on the seat belt before peeling away from the curb. The problem with expensive cars is that there smooth and the engines are too quiet. It didn't take long for my brain to go fuzzy with exhaustion. Pinching at my thigh I willed the tired feeling to go away.

"No" I whispered.

"We can sleep when we're dead."

The car moved smoothly in and out of the mid afternoon traffic, the sun was already dipping lower in the sky, soaking the scenery with hues of reds and oranges. Though it was getting late London was a city of constant movement. Not in the busy way that New York never sleeps but in the way that the streets and buildings were alive with people, cars and lights. Old and new mixed into each other as buildings attempted to mirror they're ancestors and on we drove. The driver stopped in front of a upper class apartment building that stretched high into the air alongside its neighbours. When I stepped out with my pack the driver nodded in my direction then left me alone in front of my temporary home.

I strode into the posh lobby immediately wished for a shower. It was all just so clean, and after sitting for so long in a plane I was feeling a bit gross. The key from the folder I had been given had the apartment number engraved onto it, 1203, so I stepped onto the old style elevator and made my way to the twelfth and top floor. It didn't take long to scope out my surroundings. The rooms were tastefully decorated but plain, void of personality yet comfortable. Setting my bag down I took a tour of the rooms, a few things had been provided already, some clothes had been left neatly hanging in the large wardrobe and the kitchen had been pre stocked. I spent I good twenty minutes securing the place, pulling out a bound piece of leather resembling a paintbrush roll out of the bag of tricks I placed it carefully beside the bed. Next came a handgun, a small knife and what looked like a pill bottle full of red crystals, stored magic. The gun went in the sitting room, the crystals in the bedroom and using the knife I carved small runes into a few of the walls to keep out unwanted guests before placing the blade into my one of my boots. With a sigh I zipped everything up and walked into the bathroom to clean up.

**A.N: This was my attempt at Alucard's POV and it sort of failed, please bear with me as I attempt to kind what sort of perspective works best for this story, there is a possibility the style may change again in the near future.**

**Alucard's POV (kinda…):**

The night was young and the moon burned bright, it was an excellent night for a hunt. Yet his master had sent him to watch a suspicious individual due to some… _Rumours_. Couldn't Sir Integra have just sent the police girl to do something so mundane? It was almost insulting to waste such a fine. Alucard kept to the shadows to avoid being gawked at by the few people that still wandered the streets. The police girl foolishly chose to walk in the open like a human, causing her to illicit the occasional cat-call. He chuckled as his fledgling scurried away from another pursuer.

"Police girl. You are a creature of the night, you should learn to act like one."

Seras, the one known as police girl, straightened with the sound of her master's voice drifting from the shadows. She turned to face Alucard to answer but instead collided with a young woman with a black backpack going the same way.

"Sorry mam" was all Seras managed to say before the young woman fixed her with a deadly stare. When Seras looked away and took a timid step back the woman turned to the blackened silhouette that was Alucard. She looked straight at him. _It's as thought the little human thinks she can see me_, Alucard mused. The woman's stare lasted a few more seconds as if she hoped to make him the submissive. Alucard almost laughed out loud at the thought, then she was walking away, adjusting her snug leather jacket as she moved briskly towards her destination..

The two night walkers moved on with their journey, the small woman already pushed to the back of their minds. As they progressed the shops that lined the streets became more desolate and broken down. Abandoned lots became more frequent making the elder vampire walk out in the open. Finally Alucard and the police girl arrived at the locaton they had been ordered to observe. The police girl hid behind a nearby dumpster like as if she were mortal, as Alucard dissolved into blackness that surrounded all of them, allowing his vampiric essence to spread his sight around the target.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A.N: I'm back people and things are finally starting to get rolling, the two power houses will meet and you'll all soon see why Sanders is my spirit animal :P**

**And thank you to Hetomi for following this story!**

**Sanders POV:**

Paying no attention to the chick hiding behind the rusted dumpster, I stretched out my hand and pushed the door to Margo's Treasure Chest open. A bell tinkled overhead and the door swished shut behind me. The only other person in the cramped little shop looked up at my arrival. The interior was dark enough that the employee hadn't recognized me but I recognized her.

Cecelia Blake was tall, Much taller than me, blonde and very pretty. She had the type of face that made other women want to hate her and be her at the same time. Her perfect hair was pinned back in a tidy braid and she looked bored as hell. Well she looked bored until I walked a little deeper into the store, then her boredom turned into something closer to fear. Cecelia did her best to mask that fear with a look of amusement, but it was to late for me not to have noticed.

"Why if it isn't the Red Queen herself; or do you prefer Dragon Empress? You just have so many names these days that it's hard to keep track." Cecelia wasn't a master at talking tough, she tried to sound bold but every few words wavered with uncertainty.

"Call me what ever you want it doesn't change the fact that you're a dead woman walking." I said. "I'm here by direct order so we can do this the easy way or the messy way." There was no way that Cecelia could take me, like she said I was the Red Queen, known to be merciless I left my targets dressed in crimson.

"Fine, fine." Cecelia said nonchalantly, her quick change in demeanor caught me a little of guard. _Wasn't she scared of dying?_ In a flash my mark was in front of me holding one of my hands. I made to pull away but some invisible force was pinning my arms to my side. I flicked my gaze downwards and saw Cecelia's shadow holding onto mine from behind. _"Stupid! That's what you get for not paying attention"_. I should have known; it was such a cheap trick. Cecelia slipped something cold onto the index finger of my right hand and released me from her shadow's grip. White-hot pain flooded my senses causing me to stifle a scream. It felt as though dozens of tiny razors were slicing across my chest, neck and right arm. I grabbed at my hand and felt the deep scars in my flesh originating from a ring made from twisted black metal that was fusing itself to my skin.

"What did you do to me?!" I yelled at Cecelia who was standing a few steps away, watching her handiwork unfold.

"Not much. I'm sure that little trinket is what your precious queen really wants." She paused for affect then did a little twirl.

"That ring is infused with forbidden magic, so have fun being marked by sin for the rest of your days." Cecelia was grinning like a mad woman as she tossed her braid behind her shoulder.

My stomach hurt, I wanted to throw up, everything burned as I pushed myself upwards. Cecelia backed away, I doubt she thought I'd be abled to move, I doubt she truly understood what kind of spell she had actually placed on me. I drew a gun that I had hidden under my jacket and shed my bag. I had no need for my tools; I had only brought them incase Cecelia needed… Convincing. Lifting the gun with my good arm I made to shoot but stopped when something tightened around m chest like a vice. The invisible force felt like such a violation that I fell to my knees still holding the gun in one hand while the other clutched at my heart.

**No distinct POV:**

Alucard watched as the petite girl fell to her knees. His vampire hearing picked up something about magic but that was impossible, magical beings had all but died out. With the mysterious girl's anger and pain the temperature around the building seemed to increase. Not wanting to miss out on the night's fun Alucard entered the shop. Both women looked towards him as he smashed through the door.

"Who the hell are you?!" The blonde woman yelled. Then she turned back to the woman on the floor and sneered. "How pathetic are you? Sending a man in as back up. Tut, tut you're loosing your edge Dragon Empress."

"Don't look at me." The brunette said defensively. "Why the hell would I call back up now? I haven't even done anything yet."

"Fools! I am not some mortal!" Alucard tilted his head back and laughed.

"Yeah he's about as human as we are" the brunette said pulling herself to standing using a nearby shelf. _"Not human huh, interesting" _Alucard thought, to bad he had to eliminate the girls. The vampire reached into his red duster and pulled out the Jackal and the Casul. He pointed them towards the women and began firing.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" The brunette yelled and dove out of the oncoming attack.

"Seems like its time for me to leave." The blonde woman then smiled as she dissolved into black mist. Alucard walked around the displays case that the brunette had taken shelter behind and raised one of is guns at her. She smiled sarcastically and drew her own handgun and emptied the clip into his face. Alucard kept grinning his usual satanic grin even as the bullets ripped through his flesh. The wounds were already healing by the time the smoke had cleared. The girl still didn't look afraid, throwing her gun to the side she snarled and pulled out a knife from inside her boot, then she ran at him. Alucard made to block her blow but she was faster than he'd expected and the blade slammed into his chest with inhuman force. The knife didn't have a hilt so there was nothing to stop her ringed hand from colliding with his open wound. Her hand squelched as Alucard's blood smeared over her bare skin and the ring's dark metal, when it did a shock wave rocketed through both their bodies like an electric current making Alucard take a few steps back. Even the girl seemed to be effected; she pulled the knife from his chest and retreated further into the store.

"What have you done to me?!" Alucard bellowed.

"I should ask you the same thing freak!" She yelled back. "_Why isn't she afraid of me?" _Alucard thought. The girl marched back up to him to him and stood about half a foot away. She looked up at the towering vamp, her face scrunched u in fury.

"You ruined my mission! I was supposed to execute her!" The small woman jabbed Alucard in the chest as she spoke. Her rude demeanor and constant yelling was really starting to get on his nerves.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: I'm starting to pick up the pace so yay for chapter updates! In this chapter you'll start to see why Sanders is one of my favorite original characters.**

**Again thank you for taking the time to read my work, and with that let's begin Special thanks to BloodyGrim for favouriting and following!**

**Sanders POV:**

Standing this close to the vampire I realized just how tall he really was. "_Holy shit!"_ My subconscious yelled. _"This dude is a freaking sky scrapper! He can be as tall as he likes, it doesn't change the fact that he ruined my mission."_

"Who the hell are you? Who do you work for? I demand to know!" My hands clenched and unclenched in an attempt to release some of the anger I was feeling.

"Why Should I tell you?" His answer was not helping with my feelings of frustration; in fact the calm exterior he was giving off was just pissing me off even more. He was clearly done talking with me, turning around, his duster flapping behind his tall form the vampire began to leave. Once he reached the door I fell to my knees. There was a tightness that stretched through my entire body, threatening to squeeze the life from me.

"S-stop!" I yelled. "Stop! It hurts!" For the first time in nineteen years I was asking for mercy. He did stop and I gasped as the tension began to ease as quickly as it had begun.

"Undo you're spell witch." He called back to me, voice rumbling.

"I haven't done anything… It's not me… It's magic." I could hardly speak; what ever had trapped me was still threatening to wrap itself around me with an iron grip.

"Fine then, I will have to take you with me."

"Wait! Wha-" I didn't even finish my sentence because the next moment he had me under his arm and was leaving the ruined shop. Cool night air kissed my face and the vamp kept walking.

"So…. Is the one behind the dumpster with you?" I asked as the second presence came into range.

"Police girl, we are leaving."

"That's not an answer you walking corpse!" I yelled at him again; _"Jeez nobody has treated me like this in years… It's humiliating." _A blonde woman, petite in size aside from her impressive chest soon joined up with us and she gave me a sweet little smile. I glared at her, normally I wouldn't be nearly this bitter but seriously; who would blame me?

"Master, who's the girl?" The little blonde asked, quickly looking away from me and instead focusing on the vampire who I was so pathetically attached too.

"She is no one important," the elder vampire answered.

"Oi! I'm right here!" I continued to yell by the way the vampire carrying me tensed at my tone, I was clearly annoying him. _"Good, let him suffer!"_

"Yes I know, and so am I. So would you quit shouting before I break your neck." I shut up after that, I didn't doubt that he would follow through with his threat if ever given the chance.

**A.N: So I've decided that I enjoy writing without very specific POV so the rest won't really be told from a character's point of view. If I think it's the right thing to do I will use Sanders POV. With that on with the story!**

The trio moved towards a secluded area further down the street and away from the ruined storefront so that they could phase to their headquarters', bringing the small angry woman with them. Using this method of transport they all arrived quickly in a large office decorated with old-fashioned furniture. Seated behind an oak desk in front of a set of floor to ceiling windows was a twenty something blonde woman dressed in a pantsuit and a pair of gloves.

"Alucard haven't I told you to knock before entering my office?" Said the woman in a cool voice.

"Yes my master" the elder vampire said taking off his hat.

"Oi! If we've reached your final destination mind letting me go!" Sanders called down to Alucard from up on his shoulder. Rather happily Alucard obliged and Sanders tumbled to the ground. "Where the hell have you taken me vampire?"

"This is Hellsing. And who might I ask, are you?" The woman asked as she walked from behind her desk for a better look at the young lady sprawled on the floor. Sanders smiled up sarcastically before she spoke, the smile made her pretty face seem almost cruel.

"Sanders." Sanders said without any hint of an accent to show where she came from.

"Your full name Ms."

"Fine, Lady Grasandra Carmine Dracavitch" she said un-amused. "Perhaps you've heard of my mother Sir Integra, she's definitely spoken of you." Sir Integra took a small step back and re-assessed Ms. Sanders, wondering if the pompous woman could really be one of the daughters of the esteemed Lady Camellia Dracavitch, head of the esteemed Dracavitch company. "I've got a favor to ask, never call me by my name ever. It's Sanders." Sanders had quickly changed demeanor again, hoping up from the ground as if suddenly filled with energy. "Oh! And before I forget Sir Integra, would you please get your blood sucking pet to detach himself from me?"

Sanders put had her hands on her hips looking back at Sir Integra defiantly. Integra looked towards Alucard who looked both confused and annoyed.

"Master I have done nothing to this intolerable woman." He said through clenched teeth.

"Then why the hell does it feel like a steel vice over my chest when you tried to leave me behind?" Sanders was loosing her cool again and her face was going red around the edges as a result.

"Shut up little girl!" Alucard roared back.

"Make me!" Sanders screamed.

Alucard snarled, Sanders snarled back and Sir Integra yelled: "Silence!" Both parties then turn their attention back to the olive skinned woman beside the old fashioned desk.

"Alucard has nothing to do with your state so how about you tell me exactly what happened Lady Dracavitch." Sanders cringed at the sound of her name and Alucard noted the sentiment.

"Well I was sent to execute a known traitor named Cecelia Blake and she slipped a ring on my finger before your pet attacked…" Sanders trailed off and looked down on her hand where the ring should have been but instead saw an imprint as though her skin had been branded with a hot iron. "OH SHIT!" Sanders yelled then she pulled off her jacket so she was only wearing a skin tight, low cut tank top. Alucard straightened, it was already apparent that Sanders was attractive now the fact was simply staring him in the face.

Sanders gawked at her right arm; she stared at the thin delicate and almost decretive slices that arched up her arm and across her chest and part of her neck. Each line originated from where the ring had been placed and branched into an intricate pattern. She remembered the searing pain that had cut like a knife.

"Sir Integra please bear with me when I say this. I believe that Ms. Blake has put a curse on me linking me to your vampire."

"Are you trying to tell me that this, Cecelia Blake practices the occult?" Integra asked looking skeptical.

"In a sense you could say so but in truth she's like me, a species most don't even believe in anymore or believe have become extinct."

"And that is?" Integra asked.

"I'm a witch." Sanders answered looking down at her feet.

"Like with spells and broomsticks?" The other vampire said reminding Sanders that she was still in the room.

"No you idiot! As in women who are one with the elements and who can harness the supreme power of the earth." Sanders snapped clearly taking offence to the girl's comment.

"I'm sure your vampire knows a fair bit about us witches, it was are ancestors that accidently created beings like him" Sanders turned to the elder vampire and stared into his eyes as she spoke. Alucard returned her gaze and his lips turned up into a small smirk. _"So there were still beings that could match power with him. No wonder the girl refused to fear him" _He thought.

"Well I guess we have no choice. Lady Dracavitch you will be staying here at Hellsing until we can get this mess sorted out." Integra then sighed as she returned to sitting behind her desk.

"Thank you Sir Integra I will contact a specialist in the morning, and please refrain from referring to me as _Lady Dracavitch_ and we'll be just fine."


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.: Welcome to the 5****th**** chapter! I would just like to share that even though my following is small and I'm just starting off with fanfiction but knowing that there are people who have interest in my work is enough. It's amazing to know that there is someone for me to right for that I can share my imagination with. Today's special thanks goes to EthisEmina, SongCrow and Silvers Ashe for following this story. So with that I leave you, please enjoy **

A proper man, dressed as a traditional English butler entered after knocking on the office door. He introduced himself as "Walter C. Dornez, butler to the Hellsing family." Sir Integra briefed Walter about their unexpected guest. He then, very courteously, led Sanders (and an unwilling Alucard) out of the office and down the. Sanders remained silent as she walked down the practically empty halls of the Hellsing manner. She gazed at the antique paintings and old tapestries decorating some of the walls. They were rather gaudy in her opinion, but maybe she was far to use to the simple state she usually kept her home.

The room that Walter presented to Sanders was grand both in size and décor. The chamber was more accurately a suite of four: one bathroom, the bedroom a walk-in closet and a sitting area. Each room was painted in cream and covered in Victorian paintings and other little things, all giving a sense that Sanders had walked into the rooms of a ritzy hotel.

"I hope these accommodations are to your liking Ms. Sanders." Walters said standing beside the open door to allow the young lady to walk inside.

"Yes." She said rather briskly, then thinking twice about her attitude Sanders added: "thanks." Walter gave her a small, polite smile and turned to take his leave and Alucard did the same, clearly happy that the two of them could finally part. Sanders smirked at the vampire she was learning to despise as visions of shooting him danced around her head. Alucard turned towards a large decretive mirror hanging on one painting filled wall, then without a single pause he walked straight into it, phasing to a unknown part of the manor.

When Alucard was out of sight the pain returned to Sanders as potent as before. Like a vice it wrapped around her chest and squeezed until it felt as though she would be crushed.

"H-help!" She screamed as she pitched forward and fell to her knees, landing hard enough to leave bruises. Sanders eyes were losing focus but her hearing remained. Several sets of heavy footsteps were quickly approaching her. Sanders was so overwhelmed with pain that she couldn't determine where the noise was coming from.

"Someone bring Alucard back here quickly" said a muffled voice.

"Yes Sir," another answered. Then a set of footsteps began moving further away. With another gasp Sanders practically face planted, her arms no longer being able to bear her wieght. Her consciousness swam and then she was gone.

**~ Small time skip ~**

Sanders came to in almost complete darkness making her blink several times to see if she indeed had woken up. She lay perfectly still staring up at what she assumed was a ceiling. The room was cold, and the air was slightly damp. Whatever she was laying on was soft so it must have been a cot of some sort. Sanders wiggled around, testing to see if any of the previous pain had remained. Raising one of her hands Sanders produced a small ball of brilliant fire. With a little flick the ball soared around the room separating into smaller balls that remained in place lighting up the chamber like tiny floating candles. She noted the room was large, as if it were an entire floor. _"Where is the sun? There's no fire, no warmth." _ Sanders curled into a ball on her cot. She knew she was underground and she hated it, it was as though she's been placed in a tomb.

Sanders groaned and her flames grew in size slightly, their added heat helped to ease her tension. She sat up and made to stand then almost immediately tripped over something small. _"Pull it together Sanders, you never trip in the dark." _Looking back towards the object Sanders noticed that it was her backpack. She sighed; at least something familiar has with her.

Back on her feet Sanders looked around some more. There was a coffin, of course there was a coffin, it was so predictable. It sat in the shadows, black and large in size. Then there was the chair, or perhaps it was a throne. It sat as a centerpiece and upon it was Alucard.

"Jeezus! What the hell you could have at least said something. Or were you trying to give me a heart attack?" Sanders shouted once she had realized that he had been watching her the whole time.

"If only it were that easy to get rid of you Ms. Dracavitch" Alucard answered in a low calm voice.

"Never call me that again Blood Breath, or I will gut you like a fish!" Sanders shouted.

"Woman how dare you talk to me like that! I am the No Life King!" Alucard roared back.

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am the Dragon Empress!" Sanders retaliated.

Alucard smirked, for some odd reason he enjoyed making Sanders angry. The madder she was the more fun he had. He had no plans to continue the fight so he simply pulled off his orange tinted glasses and set them next to him on a small table.

Sanders watched as Alucard removed his ridiculous glasses and set them down. She would never admit it but she loved the way her fire reflected in his red eyes.

"Red like blood." She whispered with a hint of a smile on her lips.

_"Snap out of it"_ Her brain told her. _"He's dead so what kind of freak does that make you? Plus you have your duty." _That little reminder was enough to take away any further gushy thoughts and replaced any trace of a smile with a bit of melancholy. Alucard noticed the change in emotion though it was brief and brushed it off as just another thing that made the woman confusing. He watched as Sanders pulled her back pack from where it sat to a new part of the floor and then sit down beside it. Sanders unzipped the bag and fished around only to pull out the small bottle of red crystals. She popped a few into her palm and stowed the rest away. Then she smashed those she'd removed into the ground. As the crystals shattered the heat in the basement began to rise steadily and a ball of white light formed.

"Helloooo? Anyone there?" Sanders called into the orb.

_"So she's insane," _Alucard thought as he watched her and to his surprise the orb answered.

"What is it Sanders? I'm meeting with the council now." Came a cool female voice.

"I'm sorry your majesty but there is trouble with my mission." Sanders sounded very… respectable it was almost unnerving to Alucard who expected her to always be loud and enraging.

"Oh, what sort of problem? Has the great Red Queen, master of flames and ruler of dragons finally failed?" A new voice was speaking now, it to was female but unlike the first it was cold and condescending. Alucard didn't like the second voice, whoever it was gave the impression of a superiority complex. He wasn't the only one who seemed to dislike the voice, Sanders eyes had widened slightly like a child being scolded. Whoever it was clearly made her uncomfortable.

"No your Ladyship I simply need her highness to come give her expertise on forbidden magic."

"Don't worry Sanders you aren't in trouble I'll see you tomorrow." Said the first voice.

"Yes Sanders you aren't in trouble especially when you have friends in such high places" the second taunted. Then the ball of light faded taking its strange heat along with it.

"There you go vampire, we'll have a solution to our little problem tomorrow," Sanders said turning her head towards Alucard. Alucard wanted to ask about the voices, especially about the second one, the one that seemed to have instilled a small amount of fear into the young woman. But why should he care? If all went well the woman would be out of his life by tomorrow.

Day was breaking, Sanders could sense in the way the heat in her body seemed to rise ever so slightly. Figuring she'd should at least try and get some rest Sanders returned to her cot and stared up at the gray stone ceiling and willed the flames to dim. Alucard seemed to have had a similar idea, for Sanders heard the sliding of his coffin opening then shutting again. The room was silent as the grave and Sanders closed her eyes willing for sleep to take her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Sorry my updates are sporadic but with my schedule it's hard to plan out time for this side project! But don't worry I will finish this no matter what. I'm one of those people that need to write out a story by hand before typing so this story (in its roughest form) is actually complete.**

**With that I leave you, as always thank you all for your support though my following is small I'm still so very pleased that you've stuck with me this far, todays special thanks goes to deathtolightyagami and xxyangxx2006 for following **

Sleep was not restful for Sanders, instead of peaceful inky blackness she was dreaming. On the rare occasions where Sanders did dream they were never 'good' and this was no exception. She tossed and turned as visions of a looming dark figure chased her through unfamiliar halls that stretched onwards into nowhere. Sanders didn't know why she was running, in her dream she didn't feel in danger. Instead she felt fear, fear that if she stopped running and gave in she'd lose something. What ever that something was it was dear to Sanders, so on she ran until the hallways disappeared and she was running through nothingness. Feeling as though she'd suffocate in the void Sanders bolted upright drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. It took her a moment to realize where she was again; part of her had hoped that the events of last night had been some weird hallucination.

Sanders took at few deep breaths before standing to clam her heart. She paced the room stretching as she moved, trying to shake out any thoughts if the dream that still lingered. Then about ten minutes later all she really wanted was a washroom and a clean, far less sweaty, change of clothes. She would have left on her own in search of the facilities but Sanders was worried whether or not she could leave without Alucard. Would she be submitted to the same pain as before? _"Best not test the theory"_. For a second Sanders considered waking the vampire up but something told her not to open the bloodsucker's big box… At least not yet. So instead she went to each of the other pieces of furniture in the room and examined them in turn.

The 'throne' was more of a large decorative chair Sanders noted once she was closer to it. Next to it sat a small table lacquered with a black finish, and on it rested Alucard's floppy red hat, glasses and cravat. Sanders picked up the glasses and tried them on. With their heavy tint the room went very dark, so Sanders stuck out her arms like a zombie and began walking about with stiff legs. After a brief tour around the chamber she returned the glasses to their proper place and picked up the cravat. On a whim she tied the cravat like a bow in her hair. _"I must be so bored, _she mused. _"I'm acting like a five year old". _With a little sigh Sanders made her way to the coffin and squatted down next to it, it was the only thing left to examine so she thought she might as well give it a peak. Up close there wasn't much notable about it aside from a small cross and some Theban script written in white. She aimlessly traced the curly symbols with her index finger wondering what they said. The coffin was cold to the touch, but that alone was not enough to mask the power within. There was no doubt in Sanders mind that the vampire was a force to be reckoned with. A thin smile curled her lips, _"maybe I've finally found an equal."_

Alucard didn't sleep any better than Sanders and like her he was dreaming. The elder vampire was standing in his chambers watching the young woman speak to the white orb. He couldn't hear anything being said he only felt increasingly uneasy the longer he watched. When the orb faded away Sanders burst into tears. Alucard's chest began to ache and he wished he could console her but he couldn't move and the pain in his chest only grew. Alucard awoke when the pain became too great and blood tears began slipping down his cheek. He pushed the lid of his resting place as he rose to a sitting position.

When the lid of Alucard's coffin opened Sanders fell backwards and hit the stone floor.

"Alright that's the last time I fall in this basement" she announced.

"Is that my cravat?" Alucard asked looking at the woman's head, not in the least bit concerned about her fall.

"Yes and I rather like the color so I thank you for your generosity" Sanders said as she got back to her feet.

"Now if you'd be so kind I'd like it very much if you could show me to a washroom; we have a big day ahead of us." Sanders then began twirling gracefully through the basement towards the exit before Alucard had the chance to respond, the cravat now in her hand fluttering along with her. Alucard stared for a moment all the while wondering how in the hell she had so much energy.

The elder vampire led Sanders through the Hellsing manor until they reached the guest suite that had been intended for her.

"No peaking, unless you want me to cause you permanent bodily harm" Sanders teased then she shut the door to the suite.

For just a guest bathroom it was rather lavish. A large shower and even larger claw foot tub sat on one side while the other hosted a stone top table and sink along with a huge mirror in a gold frame. "I may be in London but you'd think I've walked into the Palais de Versailles" Sanders spoke softly as she took it all in. The vamp outside then rudely snapped her back into the present by banging loudly on the door.

"You'd best not spend all day in there" Alucard warned.

"Calm yourself bat breath! I just walked in!"

Without wasting anymore time Sanders stripped, showered and begrudgingly dressed in the same clothes she had slept in minus the jacket. Checking in the mirror Sanders attempted to put her short hair in some form of order that in the end proved rather pointless. Straightening out her black tank top she did a little spin and gave up primping. The tank was one of her favorites; it hugged her waist and arched low in the back showing off a tattoo of flames on her shoulder blade. It also gave a good view of the forbidden marks. For what must have been the thousandth time Sanders tugged at the ring on her finger but it didn't budge. Raising her hands in defeat she left the bathroom and rejoined the vampire in the hall.

Not having much to do Alucard let Sanders explore the manor, sometimes he even answered a few of her seemingly unending questions but he mainly remained silent. The mid day sun was making Alucard feel tired but he had no choice but to remain present since their solution would be determined that day. Sanders and Alucard walked down hallway after hallway going nowhere in particular until they heard the faint sound of piano music drifting through the hall.

**AN: Sorry if the length of the chapter seemed short but I decided to split up the intro of a new character since that part needed a lot more editing, also I'm sure you'd like an update sooner **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I hope everyone is well where ever you are! Special thanks to ruler of the ice dragon for the follow and shark-demon-luv for favoriting**

**And hey in this chapter you'll see where my user name comes from (it is not a self insert I'm not awesome enough)**

**With that I leave you, like always thank you for the support! **

"Come on vampire!" Sanders shouted switching directions and heading towards the music. Luckily the piano didn't stop making the source easy to find.

In a sitting room filled with tasteful antique furniture sat a piano and a single woman on its bench. Her fingers nimbly danced over the keys of the white grand, every movement she made added to her serene beauty. She didn't stop playing even with her new audience. When the song came to an end she rose and smoothed out her pale blue dress.

She was the same height as Sanders and had similar short brown hair that curled slightly at the ends. Alucard could feel the woman's presence emanating from her small form, ancient and powerful. He tried getting a better look at her face but a shimmering veil that began under her eyes and flowed just below her chin obscured the rest of her features.

She approached the pair and Sanders bowed politely.

"There's no need for that Sanders," the woman said and it was clear that she was the first speaker from Sanders ball of light.

"And you must be Alucard, I've heard many stories about you No Life King." The mystery woman fixed the elder vampire with her silver haloed brown eyes then gave him a small bow.

"Alucard this is my queen, Carmen-Grace Nightray." Sanders spoke with a note of pride and admiration in her voice, it was clear Queen Nightray meant a great deal to her.

"An honor." Alucard took Carmen's hand and bent his head towards it. His red eyes trailed up the back of the queen's hand and up her arm. Thin lines similar the one's Sanders wore stretched in delicate patterns up towards her neck and chest.

"Yes, I too have been marked by forbidden magic. I guess you could say that my experience has caused me to be a sort of expert on the subject," the queen said noticing his gaze. Alucard released her small hand and it fell to her side. She moved next to Sanders and reached out towards her. Carmen picked up her ringed hand and stared at it intently.

"If I'm not mistaken this was the item I had sent you to retrieve." Sanders nodded as Carmen continued her examination.

"Count your blessings that Ms. Blake isn't exceptionally gifted with magic, the curse isn't complete."

"Can you break it?" Sanders asked hopefully.

"I can't. This curse must be satisfied. It's a form of binding that is meant to hold two people together permanently. Since it's incomplete separation is possible but your not gonna like it." Carmen then released Sanders hand and began passing around the room.

"How? I'll do anything." Alucard continued to watch the two women. He simply waited for Queen Carmen to answer Sanders.

"Let's see. How should I put this?" Carmen mumbled as she walked. "Sanders do you remember why forbidden magic is tabooed?"

"It controls things that rely on fate. Altering them causes shifts in fate that can disrupt natural balance."

"Yes that's correct. Essentially Ms. Blake has used part of your fates to bind the pair of you together." She motioned to both Alucard and Sanders to further show exactly whom this involved,

"So how do I get rid of him?" Sanders asked, she sounded annoyed, though that was turning into a fairly normal sentiment for her during this whole ordeal.

'Like I said you're not gonna like this. The fate this spell uses is love. That is why I cannot break it. I cannot break a spell that binds you to the one person your soul will one day crave."

"Do you mean to say that this thing," Sanders waved her hands up and down in the vampire's general direction, "is my soul mate?" She sounded disgusted and Alucard wasn't terribly happy with the prospect either but he stayed silent. The temperature was rising in the room and instinct told him not to intervene when Sanders was that riled up.

"Yes but it can be broken." Carmen spoke in her most calming voice and Sanders took a deep breath.

"How?"

"Okay but please try to keep calm."

"Just say it."

"The only way to satisfy this kind of spell is for both of you to give yourselves truly and fully to each other." When Carmen finished she took a small step backwards as if she expected Sanders to explode, which in a way she did.

"WHAT!" Sanders screamed, her voice echoed through the room and out the open door. Running feet could be heard somewhere outside and Walter soon appeared.

"Is something the matter Ms. Sanders?" The butler asked carefully. Sanders turned to face him and Walter gasped. Brilliant red scales lined the sides of her face the darkest of which flowed into her hairline, but the most shocking part of her change in appearance was that her warm brown eyes shone with flecks of gold and the pupils had taken on a reptilian shape.

"Oh! Everything is just fine. Except for the fact that I'll probably be stuck here until I die." Her voice sounded like the hissing of a snake due to her teeth turning into rows of fangs.

"Sanders! Calm down, breath woman breath." Carmen touched the raging woman's shoulder; that seemed to calm her a bit. The room, which had become unbearably hot began to cool as her dragon-like features faded back to human.

"You're a powerful witch, a possible vessel for the high goddess Crona, immortal blood flows in your veins. She won't be letting you go that easily. Give up now and you will spend an eternity tethered to this man."

"Have I ever told you how much I hate our family?" Sanders asked, she looked as though she was on the brink of crumbling.

"Grasandra Dracavitch, I have always looked up to you. Please don't give up, not yet." Carmen whispered.

"I need to go home now, but I will continue to look for another answer, you're not going to have to do this alone."

"You're right about not being alone." Sanders said walking over to Alucard and leaning on her arm with a sarcastic Cheshire grin on her face. Carmen bowed her head to the pair of them and walked towards the door and Walter stepped to the side. Just before she left Carmen turned to Alucard.

"I apologize for Sanders Alucard. She really is a nice girl, once you get to know her!" She yelled the last part as she ran out of the room giggling since Sanders had thrown a small ball of fire in her direction.

"Sorry Walter, her highness doesn't always act her age." Sanders said, she sounded frustrated but the smirk on her face said other wise. Alucard marveled at how the queen had managed to cheer up Sanders so quickly.

"Quite alright, I hope that she had a solution for the two of you." Walter said now standing inside the sitting room.

"Hopefully she'll find something better but you never know." Then she turned her smirk to Alucard and gave him a coy little wink.

"Alright C'mon tall one lets go on an adventure!"

**~ Later in some far off part of Hellsing**

Sanders skipped around the towering bookcases and stopped in front of a particularly dusty one. She blew some dust away to read the titles and immediately began sneezing. Holding her nose with one hand she used her other to carefully pick up one of the books and began flipping through the yellowed pages.

"You look like you want to say something," she said without glancing at Alucard.

"So that was your queen." He said taking a seat in a shadowy reading nook.

"Yep. Queen Carmen-Grace Nightray, the most powerful being I have ever met." She returned the book to its shelf and picked up another, _Bram Stocker_ she red across the spine.

"Dracula, my favorite." Then she put that one back as well before turning to Alucard.

"Did you expect her to be older?" Sanders asked with a raised eyebrow. He nodded at the question but remained silent.

"Yeah Carmie is remarkable, far more powerful than I could ever be even though I mastered magic before her with the same teacher." She paused and took on a far away look for a brief moment.

"I used to be the best, I had to be. I am the oldest but of course she was stronger, and smarter, and kinder. She had to be she's the queen she was born a queen. My little sister; announced as the new monarch just seconds after her birth, rightfully crowned at the age of six she's my whole world but she has always had something I lack."

"And what would that be?" Alucard asked.

"Empathy. She cares for monsters, humans and witches. We were always taught that creatures like vampires were vile, covered in remnants of forbidden magic but that never stopped her from seeing them as possible equals. I'm not sure if it's kindness or foolishness, but there so close they could be the same thing." In the dimming late afternoon light that filtered into the library Alucard looked at Sanders. He looked at the woman that could not have been older than twenty-three, and how in this moment her face was not masked by sarcasm, fire, anger or stone cold seriousness. She was indeed beautiful, stripped bear and vulnerable he had a strong desire to hold her. He must have been growing soft in his old age.

"Carmen may be the witches greatest weapon but I will always be their greatest soldier." The fire was again lit in her intense brown eyes showing that she lived for the thrill of battle and was far more dangerous than her small frame would entail.

"So you've sworn your allegiance to her?" Alucard phrased it more like a statement than an actually question, but she still answered.

"Like I said she's the strongest being I know, you would've done the same thing if you were in my shoes." She moved away from the elder vampire to look out at the Hellsing's sprawling estate being bathed in the sun's glow. Alucard remained in the shadows and replayed what she had said. He had begun to see part of himself in her, perhaps there was more to her that he had initially thought. Yes she was very interesting and finally Alucard concluded that being bound to Sanders Dracavitch wasn't so bad after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm back I hope you liked that last chapter it was one of my favorites and to be honest I teared up a bit writing it. Just a heads up I have started a fluff fanfic just for fun, mostly to do if I get stuck while writing this one so if you like Haikyuu feel free to check it out I should have the first two chapter out already. Special thanks to garasmistress39 and Titaania for following.**

**Like always your support is greatly appreciated!**

Weeks had passed since Queen Carmen had visited Sanders and Alucard. She had stayed in touch by using the balls of light just like before, but she had made no progress for their cause. Walter Had used many of his resources to try and dig up information about witches and their magic, but since organizations like Hellsing had long since believed witches to be extinct the research was outdated at best. So far the only alternative they found was if either Sanders or Alucard died then the other would be released. Since this wasn't exactly an option for either of them they remained at square one.

During all this time sifting through Hellsing's large archives of the occult Sanders and Alucard began to warm to each other. It was Seras who noticed first; she no longer could hear constant bickering from her master's chamber. Walter and Sir Integra became aware when Sanders became a lot easier to live with, she was no longer in a seemingly permanent aggressive mood. This being said the arguing still flared up now and then, and the Hellsing staff did notice a few scorch marks appearing on the floor, the walls and the ceiling from Sanders throwing the occasional fireball.

With all the constant research both Sanders and Alucard were getting restless. Sanders for one wasn't used to being in one place for so long, and Alucard hadn't gone hunting since she had arrived. Sir Integra noted that her servant was growing slowly more agitated so he and Seras along with Sanders, who didn't really have a choice, were sent on a mission. The mission itself was simple:

"You will travel outside of London, there you will find a nest of ghouls and a vampire. Your orders are to search and destroy!"

When the trio arrived Sanders became excited, all they had to do was empty the abandoned building of undead; simple and to the point, exactly what she needed.

"Police girl take the lower level," Alucard ordered before preparing to phase to the second floor where the vampire was most likely hiding.

"What about me? Do you want to leave me on the street?" Sanders asked indignantly. He didn't answer the elder vampire simply grabbed Sanders around the waist and phased her with him.

"Never, do that again!" Sanders yelled as she straightened out her red shirt. They had reached their destination but her stomach was churning, the short trip up the building was just plain uncomfortable.

"Your yelling is going to make my ears bleed," Alucard growled.

"Oh, bite me," she breathed. _"With pleasure"_ he thought. Sanders looked as though she wanted to add something else to the argument but a loud explosion from the floor below stopped the words from forming. They had a job to do. Alucard pulled out his guns and began firing at the horde of alerted ghouls. Sanders had also been given a gun and she took up arms beside the elder vampire without delay. One by one the ghouls were reduced to piles of rotting flesh then to ash. There were far more undead than Alucard had anticipated, he barely had the time to reload before the next wave hit. His finger had just returned to the trigger when he was forced to move aside as a bright blast of flames decimated the enemy. When the fire was extinguished there was nothing left; not even cinders. Alucard turned and saw Sanders blowing smoke from her fingertips, her gun lying on the ground long forgotten.

"Oh sorry. Were you going to get that?" She asked coyly. Alucard looked at the woman before him and raised his gun. She didn't move, she only stared back at his red eyes. There was a click as the vampire pulled the trigger and a metal clang as the casing hit the floor. An explosion followed the shot, and the ghoul behind Sanders was blown to bits. Sticky foul smelling fluid from the corpse splattered across her sides, back and neck. Bits of greying flesh stuck to her skin and clothes (even in her hair though Sanders really didn't want to think about that, nor the prospect of having to get it out) then the ghoul turned to ash.

"Really?! Really?!" She asked while trying to shake off some of the mess.

"I really hate guns, blades are more personal, they're way more fun," she said pulling a knife from inside one of her boots. She spun around and plunged the blade to the hilt into the next oncoming ghoul and grimaced when more foul liquid squirted up her arm. The fighting only got messier when she sliced through a freak's bloated stomach releasing a runny slime.

"Yuck! So I'm burning these clothes later." Sanders announced examining herself for a moment. With her attention briefly diverted from the fighting the vampire they had ben sent to destroy jumped her. His tall filthy form locked onto hers with super human strength.

"What have we here? A lovely little virgin." The creature pressed his greasy nose to Sanders hair and sniffed loudly. Alucard felt white-hot rage build up inside of him, "_how dare this sad excuse for a nosferatu touch her."_

"I think I'll kill you slowly. Oh I do hope that you scream, I'm sure you'll make the most delicious sounds." He then began tracing a finger up the side of her throat, his dirty fingernail leaving a faint scrape.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sanders spoke softly.

"What was that?" The vampire asked. His hand grabbed her chin and pulled her head towards him. Alucard jerked forward slightly, he trusted that Sanders could handle herself but nonetheless he readied his guns.

Sanders allowed her captor to turn her face towards him. She fixed him with reptilian eyes and spoke again.

"I said; I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Sanders body ignited into scarlet fire. The shocked vampire tried to release himself from the human inferno but the flames had already spread to his flesh. He screamed in terror and pain until the raging flames smothered them. When the fire had subsided Sanders stood alone covered in a faint dust and very naked.

"So big red wanna lend me that coat or are you to busy enjoying the view?" She shamelessly approached him and stretched her arms above her head causing the curse marks to ripple. The elder vampire didn't speak he had nothing to say.

"Master is it over?" Seras came running up the stairs towards the silent pair, her canon bouncing with each movement. She stopped running when she noticed the stark naked Sanders standing in a large scorch mark.

"Umm, where are your clothes?" She asked nervously. Before Sanders answered she felt a weight on her shoulders and suddenly became comfortably warm. She wrapped the duster tighter around her body and inhaled quietly. Alucard's duster smelt of gunpowder, metal and something earthy; _"was that_ _grave dirt?" _Rather than answer Seras Sanders skipped over to the young draculina and patted her little blonde head.

Outside the building the car Sir Integra had sent for them had already arrived. They all slid in and readied for the drive back to the Hellsing headquarters.

"Well that was entertaining," Sanders stated crossing one bare leg over the other giving a rather nice view of her skin.

"Did you enjoy yourself Seras?" The young vampire's eyes widened; _"was Sanders trying to be nice to her?"_

"Why are you scared? Come on I can't be that bad, I mean look at your master." This got a little smile from Seras.

"I like how you cling to your humanity, you remind me of my sister. A monster with a heart."

"Police girl shouldn't be holding onto humanity, she made a choice to give up the light and everything that came with it," Alucard scolded.

"Ease up big boy! Seras don't let this bully push you around, not everyone can be cold blooded." The two women chatted for a bit but the car's vibrations were making Sanders sleepy. _"Screw that vampire, living with him was ruining my sleep pattern."_ She thought. Leaning her head against the window Sanders dozed of and napped for the rest of the drive back to Hellsing.

Back at Hellsing Sanders was forced to attend the field report that mainly consisted of her trying not to fidget as Alucard and Sir Integra spoke. When it came time to explain exactly how Sanders had killed the vampire Alucard paused and turned towards her.

"I set crap on fire." Sir Integra looked at her as if expecting an elaboration.

"The vamp grabbed me so I torched him, and there's the little detail of I burned my clothes off so I'll need new ones. Sadly normal clothes aren't as fire proof as dragon scales." At the mention of dragons Sir Integra gave her an incredulous look.

"What?" Sanders said with a grin. "They don't call me Dragon Empress for nothing."

"Alright vampy, come with so I can get new clothes." To further emphasize her point Sanders dropped the duster and let it pool at her feet. She then walked out of the office unfazed by the stares she received from staff and a few members the Wild Geese.

"Mon dieu! Madame Sorcière." **(My god! Lady witch.)**

"So not gonna happen French boy." Sanders said and kept walking without a second glance at the captain of the Wild Geese.

Alucard trailed behind her concealed in the shadows. He watched in amusement as Sanders shut down the French man who continued to gape at the fiery woman, he then continued to follow her down to the lower levels of the manor.

Sanders stopped in front of Seras' bedroom and knocked loudly. The young vampire answered and looked at her still surprised that the witch woman still had no clothes.

"Good you're here." Sanders said with a sigh.

"Do you have any clothes I can borrow?" Seras stepped aside and Sanders walked into the room.

"Do you have anything other than uniforms?" Sanders asked examining herself in the full-length mirror; yellow was not her color not on any level.

"No sorry they're being washed," Seras answered.

"All good little vamp I'll take you shopping one of these days." Sanders then patted her on the head again. All of the sudden she straightened and turned towards a particularly dark corner of the room.

"Alucard! Stop lurking!" And a moment later, much to the surprise of Seras, the vampire in question emerged.

"Do you ever stop yelling?" He asked sounding annoyed.

"Maybe!" Sanders yelled back with a grin on her face. Her comment only earned a scowl from him. With a sigh Alucard slung the young woman over his shoulder like a sack of potato and walked out of the room.

"Oi do not man handle me!" Sanders shouted and immediately began squirming around under the vampires vice grip.

"Shut up! You are nothing more than a very loud piece of meat. I must rest so I can't babysit you anymore."

"I have legs, I can walk!" Alucard ignored the wiggling load hanging on his shoulder. Once in his chamber he deposited Sanders on her cot and strode over to his coffin for a much needed rest. Sanders was saddened that Alucard was no longer holding her, a notion that irked her.

Before turning in for the day (hooray for bad sleeping patterns) Sanders contacted her homeland to check for any progress to break the curse faster than falling in love. Though falling for the vampire didn't seem as horrible as she originally thought.

**Bonus AN: Hooray over 1000 views, you guys are amazing thanks for showing my story some love. Also apologies for the late update I've just finished finals. Your patience is greatly appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here we are back again for another chapter! **

**As usual thanks for the support and let's begin thank you to Little lost kitsune chan, ScarletRave, Tati334 and SeiryuNoAme for following this story 3**

"Sanders what a pleasant surprise." It wasn't queen Carmen that answered the summons, someone else had intercepted the call and Sanders knew that this third party only wished to aggravate her.

"I should say the same to you your ladyship," she answered with just a hint of sass.

"Oh, Sanders don't give me that attitude, that's no way to talk to a member of the high council."

"I apologize, but I must ask why you have answered my summons rather that her highness?"

"Your darling sister has more important things to handle at the moment than your problems."

"I just wanted to ask if queen Carmen had any news-"

"No. Nothing has been determined," she said cutting her off.

"I'm afraid you'll have to fall for the creature or one of you will just need to die." Sanders stayed quiet, she wasn't sure what she felt for the vampire. What ever her feelings were she wouldn't be telling anyone anytime soon.

"Nothing to say? I bet you crave that thing's touch. A monster for another monster."

"I'm not a weakling!" Sanders' voice wavered slightly, a moment of vulnerability that did not go unnoticed.

"Not everyone can fall for the right kind of person like your sister; that thing will destroy you from the inside out."

"Well if there isn't anything anyone can do then I'll be going."

"All right Sanders, but I'd bee on my guard if I were you. Your mother is planning a surprised visit and she's bringing guests." The voice faded with the light from the orb leaving Sander's in darkness.

She woke when the sun was setting, quietly cursing Alucard for her nocturnal behavior.

"Time to wake up big guy" Sanders sighed heavily waking over to Alucard's coffin. The lid to his resting place was heavier than she had initially thought but it wasn't particularly hard to move. It slid down revealing the white silk interior and the vampire himself. Sanders looked down at his pale face; without that god damned smirk he was pretty good looking she mused. She reached down to touch his raven locks but thought better of it. Sanders slapped Alucard on the cheek but the vamp didn't move. After a few other tactics to rouse the sleeping vampire Sanders resorted to amusing herself with the unconscious man. She slipped her fingers through his hair and began gently combing through the strands.

"I wonder what would happen if I braided it," Sanders said with a giggle.

"You know if you were alive we might have stood a chance," she whispered to his sleeping form.

"My teacher, she calls that sort of feeling weakness but my sister proves her wrong everyday. Maybe she's just scared. Hell if I know, that woman pushes everyone away." Tears were pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"I always wish that I had the guts to go against my family and find someone to really care about. I wish I had fought them a little harder, but it's already too late."

Alucard awoke to the smell of tears and small feminine hands running through his hair. He lay there for a moment perfectly still enjoying the sensation. When his eyes flickered open he saw Sanders biting her lip in an attempt not to cry though a few tears still escaped and rolled down her cheek. When she saw his open eyes Sanders dropped her hand and returned it to her side. The absence of contact didn't go unnoticed by Alucard; deep down he missed her warmth.

"No more electric shock?" Alucard asked with a raised eyebrow. Sanders thought back to her first meeting with the vampire. She had tried to stab him and they had touched skin to skin.

"I think that it won't happen if we don't try to kill each other," she said looking down at her hands still imagining soft black hair slipping through her fingers.

"Hey Alucard."

"What?" He asked now looking at Sanders who was now wiping away the tracks from her few tears.

'My _mother_ is springing a surprise visit on us, probably mid afternoon."

"And why should this concern me?" He asked rising out of the coffin to stand across from her. He was mildly annoyed that Sanders' family was insisting to visit his master's home unannounced.

"Will you bring me somewhere to get cleaned up?" Sanders asked without a hint of her usual fire. With a small sigh Alucard walked with her up and out of his dungeon then to her former guest suite. Sanders stepped onto the cool tiles and faced the mirror. She looked at her red tinted eyes and nose; god she felt like a mess. Feeling another rush of emotions Sanders threw a punch at the mirror splintering her reflection and leaving flecks of blood in the center of the fractured glass. Before her anger could surge again she turned away from the destruction and turned on the shower. The sound of water hitting porcelain drowned out all other noise and Sanders used it to cover the rest of her breakdown. Under the jet of hot water she tried to cleanse herself of all her vampiric fantasies. Try as she might the tug on her heart would not leave. Sanders pressed her forehead against the cool shower wall and laughed. It wasn't her usual laugh, it sounded strangled, halfway between hysteria and a sob.

"He's my fate," she breathed.

"Ha! I'm in love with a freak." There was something frighteningly liberating about admitting it out loud.

"He's dead, so what does that make me?" The question made her laugh even more. Her laughter was cut short by wave upon wave of pain exploding through her body. It coursed through her body centering around her right arm and over her chest. She tried to scream but her voice caught in her throat and gurgled out as broken cries. She slipped to her knees clawing at her hand; she tried to yank the wretched ring off of her. It spun once, twice then tightened again.

Alucard could hear fragments of sound through the running water in the bathroom. He heard the laughter then the cries; at first the elder vampire thought that the woman had just become hysterical. He soon grew concerned when a faint pain began flowing up his arm towards his undead heart. It didn't last long and when it faded Sanders screamed. The sound ripped through Alucard's mind like one of his bullets through a ghoul. Without thinking he burst through the door into the steam filled room. He found Sanders halfway out of the shower like she had tried to crawl away before collapsing. He reached down and lifted her of the ground; her head lolled to the side and her eyes rolled back but she was still conscious.

"Don't just stand there…" Sanders gasped out before slipping into oblivion. Alucard carried her limp form out of the bathroom not caring that the water from her body and the shower was soaking into his clothes. None of his surroundings fazed him as he carried her to the medical wing of the Hellsing estate. The on duty doctor was shocked when Alucard set down the still wet Sanders on one of the beds. The doctor didn't know exactly what to do; he had heard about the situation involving the witch and the vampire.

"Help her!" Alucard yelled at the doctor, he tried to keep calm but Sanders was shaking as pain continued to rip through her body. The doctor called for assistance and three nurses came to hold her down as he administered sedatives. The drugs helped and gradually Sanders thrashing slowed and her body appeared to relax.

Sanders regained consciousness around 1:00 p.m with an ungodly headache. She had been tucked carefully under a thin regulation hospital blanket as well as something heavy and far warmer. She reached her hand out from underneath and lifted the second layer to eye level; she would have recognized that red coat anywhere, and if his duster was on her then the vampire was nearby. Sanders sat up and immediately regretted it, her change in position caused her headache to worsen and her empty stomach gurgled unpleasantly. She flopped backwards bouncing a few times with a groan. When the uncomfortable sensations passed Sanders tried to sit up again, slowly. She wasn't naked anymore, who she had to thank for that she had no idea. Looking to her side she say Alucard on a chair next to the bed with his legs splayed out in front of him to accommodate his height. Sanders blushed slightly remembering what she had admitted the night before.

"Hey Red are you asleep?" Sanders called out to the elder vampire. He stirred and looked over at her grunting slightly as the bright daylight hit his eyes.

"What is it spaz?" Alucard asked sounding disgruntled.

"Nothing much" she answered with a shrug.

"Want to tell me what happened last night?"

"I don't really know. I think it had something to do with the curse." Sanders looked at her hand as she spoke and traced the branching scars. They were lighter now; the engraved flesh had become more like some kind of weird tattoo.

"I think it weakened!"

"Any idea why?"

"I'd rather not say," she said with a blush.

"You are a strange woman" Alucard said flashing Sanders one of his Cheshire grins, then he pulled his duster from her body and put it back on.

Some time later, after the doctors had deemed her stable and had given Sanders more medication for the headaches and some food, Walter walked into the medical wing.

"Ms. Sanders there is a group in Sir Integra's office that are requesting to see you."

"Shit! What time is it?"

"2:30," Walter answered glancing at his pocket watch. Sanders clamped her hands over her mouth and gasped loudly.

"I forgot to warn her." She swung her legs out of bed and grabbed one of Alucard's gloved hands. It was a good thing she had grabbed onto him, since the next minute her legs gave out and she was pitching forward. Alucard reacted quickly and pulled the falling girl into his arms.

"Thanks, but we gotta go!"

"Walter, tell Sir Integra I'll be there soon, I need to get changed." Walter bowed his head then took his leave as Sanders left with Alucard to get some clothes.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Progress is being made hooray! So these chapters have been becoming slowly more difficult to write even with a first draft in existence. Recently I've looked at that copy and said to myself "you see! This is why you shouldn't write at one in the morning." Anyway, I'll continue, when it comes to stories I'm not about to leave it unfinished.**

**Ike always thanks for your support special thanks to lilwicca1989, , Tamina Hathaway and CuriousHearts for their interest and support.**

Sanders emerged from her guest suite dressed in a white peasant blouse belted with a red corset and black pants; clothing provided at the expense of Hellsing. She rejoined Alucard and the pair made their way quickly to Sir Integra's office. The closer they drew the more audible the voices behind the closed doors became. Sanders cringed she recognized those voices; this was not going to be fun. She knocked a few times since barging in didn't seem like the brightest idea. Walter opened the door from inside and bowed his head as they both entered. Two women and a man sat opposite Sir Integra, Alucard knew one of them; queen Carmen sat on the far right next to a woman that appeared to be in her thirties or forties. There was an empty seat next to the older woman separating her from the final guest, a blonde man in an expensive suit.

"Hello Lady Camelia, your highness, pig." Sanders bowed her head to each of Sir Integra's guests. Lady Camelia turned her head, she was so similar in appearance to Sanders; there was no doubt that she was her mother. Her eyes held no motherly warmth, her whole image was overly proper and clean. White skirt and blazer, cream blouse, the only contrast was the black lines of a tattoo on her neck in the shape of a flower, not even a single hair from her bun was out of place.

"Sit down Sanders," Lady Camelia said motioning to the seat beside her. Sanders stepped forward and Alucard walked towards his master to stand facing the group. As soon as Sanders took her seat her mother turned attention fully on her.

"Why is it, that one of the top ranked subordinates of my company, my own daughter who I have had trained for years has not dealt with one talentless witch?"

"Mam I have been monitoring every aspect of Ms. Blake's life."

"That is still no excuse for letting that woman slip through your fingers." Sanders tried to answer but was caught under Lady Camelia's iron gaze.

"Do you understand the trouble you cause the longer you are bound to that thing?" Lady Camelia motioned towards Alucard, who held back a snarl.

"I'll make sure to keep her safe from the monster," the man next to Sanders said slipping a hand onto Sanders thigh.

Don't you dare touch me Roan," Sanders growled but the man called Roan didn't withdraw, instead he slid his hand further up her leg.

"I always love women with a little fire." Sanders slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"I'm warning you! I will burn you alive."

"Sanders, that is no way to talk to your betrothed." Lady Camelia snapped at the now snarling woman. Sanders didn't answer, she simply glared at Roan then back at her mother.

"We were just discussing with Sir Integra how we were going to stay here at Hellsing to improve our chances at breaking your curse." Queen Carmen spoke as carefully as possible, trying her hardest to prevent Sanders from attacking whoever she could get her hands on first. Sanders slid back in her seat and straightened to face her sister as calmly as possible considering the circumstances.

"Also the council has decided to move up the date of your wedding to next week even if you are still bound to the vampire." Sanders face visibly darkened at this.

"And why would that be necessary?" She asked, her voice shaking notably from the effort of holding back her temper.

"As I said it was a decision made by the council to help secure the agreement between Roan's family and ours."

'No it's not just that. There's no way those people would push something like this up for such a simplistic reason."

"Sanders please stay calm."

"They don't trust my oath! That's it, isn't it? They think I'm going to back down from the agreement!"

Carmen reached out to try and calm her sister but Sanders was far too irate.

"And why would they trust you to keep your word? Your anger would only fuel their suspicions that you are still as childish as ever." Lady Camelia, didn't need to raise her voice, the intimidation was just as potent as a loaded gun. Sanders seethed and tried to ignore the ache in her chest favoring the heat of anger over the emptiness that the idea of the arranged marriage left. She had promised to marry Roan Sullous, for the sake of her family, for the sake of what was most important to her. _"That was before you fell in love," _she thought to herself. _"Before you even knew that was possible."_

Aside from the news about her wedding and the new guests of Hellsing manor there wasn't much left to discuss. The meeting ended soon after and Walter led Lady Camelia, Queen Carmen and Roan to their chambers so they could get settled. Sanders was the first to leave Sir Integra's office followed by the other guests and at some point by Alucard. Someone stopped Sanders mid step by clamping down hard on her wrist. The hand was cold and the grip was like iron.

"I can tell what you were thinking in there Sanders. I've known you all your life. How dare you disgrace our family and our people by associating with undead souls?" Sanders refused to look at her mother even as Lady Camelia tightened her grip.

"I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about," Sanders answered with feigned ignorance. It was clear to her that her mother was only angry because she suspected Sanders growing feelings for Alucard, but she had no proof and Sanders planned on keeping it that way.

"Don't pretend. You are my daughter Grasandra Dracavitch so trust me when I say I know you better than you know yourself." Camelia pulled hard on her daughter's arm forcing her to turn her head. Sanders stared into her mother's cold brown eyes.

"He's a thing, a parasite, one of lowest of the supernatural. Worst of all his kind were created by sin."

"Sin you say, funny you mention that. Wasn't it you who taught us forbidden magic was the sin of our people, the great taboo? Yet Carmen is queen and your pride and joy. She's your single greatest achievement." Sanders spoke clearly and calmly; her mother still had her arm and could easily over power her.

Alucard kept watch, he felt highly protective of Sanders as she talked to her mother. When he tried to get a feel for what kind of woman Lady Camelia was he felt something abnormal about her more so than Sanders. She wasn't human but she was more than just a witch. He watched as Lady Camelia stepped away and walked off after Walter who had been waiting at the end of the hall. Roan followed after her like a pathetic little lamb. Once the pair had walked further away Alucard approached. He noted the slump in her shoulders as the tension flushed from her body leaving only the emptiness. As if by instinct Alucard reached out towards Sanders but with reflexes like a cat she swatted his hand away.

"Don't! Please… Please just don't."

""It would be better if you don't touch me" then she walked ahead of him until she felt the faintest shock waves from the curse. The elder vampire shrugged his shoulders, that much drama in such a short amount of time was far too bothersome for him to fully concern himself with.

He followed Sanders towards the mirror blocking the sub-basement; annoyingly they had to pass Roan who smirked at the young woman then the absurd little mortal tried to initiate conversation with Alucard. The vampire growled and flashed his fangs at Roan. The weakling flinched tried to appear casual as he walked to the opposite side of the hall, avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

Alucard and Sanders walked down the sub-basement steps.

"I don't like him if that's what you're wondering," Sanders said as they descended. Once downstairs Alucard sat on his chair and watched the female. She stood near him but still slightly apart.

"You never told me you were betrothed."

"I didn't think it concerned you!" Sanders snapped. Tears began slipping past her eyelids, she didn't want to be mad at him but her emotions were so uncontrollable that her mind was slipping into anarchy.

"Why are you crying witch?" Alucard pulled Sanders closer to him and wiped the tears from her face with a gloved hand. She put her hands on his face as well, and then moved them to his shoulders and neck. He slipped his arms around Sanders waist pulling her closer so they could embrace. The kiss was warm and sweet although brief. Sanders pushed on Alucard's chest seperating the two of them, severing their connection.

"I'm sorry," she looked like she was going to cry again.

Sanders turned and saw Carmen in the entranceway of the chamber looking as ethereal as ever.

"Alucard may I have a moment with my sister?" Alucard complied and walked from the chamber and out of view. Without a word Carmen opened her arms and her sister buried her head in her shoulder clinging to the safety and security her warmth offered.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help" Carmen whispered as she stroked her sister's back.

"Are you sure there's nothing at all?"

"You gave a binding word. The council, they like their traditions, only a unanimous decision could reverse it…"

"I wish I had done everything differently. I wish I had lived a little more for myself, I wish I didn't have to keep wishing."

**Slight change in POV:**

The vampire watched from the shadows; he wasn't eavesdropping intentionally; he simply didn't want to leave Sanders completely alone. He hated knowing that she was unhappy; he hated knowing she was crying over him of all things. Alucard had slaughtered armies, toppled empires and massacred the innocent without batting an eye. Right now he hated himself for his past, how could he have been so selfish to want to drag her into his world. He was a monster. He had no beating heart, no soul to speak of. There was no possible way for him to love her the way she deserved to be.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: I deserve an award for being crap at updating. Three cheers for procrastination (you can really tell how long its been with the amount of thanks I give at the beginning of the chapter). I'm eternally grateful fir your support thus far, feel free to tell me what you like so far, or if you have any questions if things ever get to confusing.**

**With that let's begin another chapter! Special thanks to SongCrow, BleckBlah5956, ChibiChesire, yori neko, TPWABW, Red Rose Cat and I Dream Therefor I Am for following you guys are great**

Sanders moved away from her sister and tried to recompose herself. It took a little while since there were still fluids dripping from her face.

"So I've got a week left," She sighed dramatically.

"Stop talking like you're going to die" Carmen said cracking a little smile.

"Trust me I wish. But past experience has taught me that life doesn't like giving me a break-" Sanders trailed off as more thoughts of her imminent demise continued to wrap themselves around her subconscious.

"Oh where's that big sister that I know and love? Your spark seems to have gone out." Carmen flicked her sister on the forhead in an attempt to bring her back to reality. "Come on Sanders it's not like you to run from a fight usually somebody has to drag you away from confrontation kicking and screaming." Sanders watched her sister carefully. She was right as usual it wasn't like her to lay down and just take it. _"Maybe there still a chance, or maybe there was something wrong with me and I should be locked up in a box for all eternity. But just maybe I could get someone to call off the wedding; but then there was a question of who and how."_ She thought to herself.

"There might be a way," Sanders said with a sly smile.

"What's with that look? Should I be afraid?"

"Oh nothing just maybe a little bit of spark coming back." Sanders replied and with that she started to move across the cold stone floor to climb the steps that led back to the surface.

From the moment she surfaced from the dungeons and Lady Camelia had finally tracked down her eldest the wedding planning entered full swing. It was the Dracavitch way to have the best for members of the family. Four painful days passed as a whirlwind of fabric swatches, color matching, flowers, dresses and last minute invitations. It didn't matter the decision, big or small Lady Camelia always had the last word. Sanders was losing her mind by the end of day one, or maybe about halfway through especially after beating off more of Rowan's unwanted attention. Planning the event itself wasn't the biggest pain in the ass; lord knows how many lavish events she had been a part of growing up in the world of the rich and powerful. What was driving her up the wall was that every time she tried to decide something on her own it was either changed or ignored. Sanders was so infuriated that she had to keep walking outside to shoot an array of fireballs into a direction that she hoped would result in the least amount of damage, whether it be property or bodily.

She had never been the kind of girl to dream of her perfect wedding but if that were the case this would not be the wedding she would have envisioned. It was the red or rather the lack of it. Not a single petal or thread would be her signature color and she felt as though her identity was being washed away in a sea of opal and ivory. She was now standing on a platform quietly determining that this was a new low even for her, as a dress maker pulled her gown's bust tighter and tighter until her silhouette turned picture perfect.

"I thought white was for the pure." Sanders said snarkily. "Last time I checked killing people for a living didn't exactly make someone pure of heart."

"Don't be such a child Grasandra. No daughter of mine will look like they're drowned in blood." Lady Camelia had her eldest make a few turns on her platform before giving the queue for the dress to be removed and put away for safekeeping. After being stripped for a second time that afternoon Sanders pulled on her normal, more practical clothes. She never wanted to try on another gown no matter how stunning it may be for as long as she lived. Alucard had been forced to tail the unhappy bride to be throughout the entire ordeal and wasn't to keen on ever seeing another wedding themed anything ever again. His mind was busy dreaming up a variety of interesting ways of dealing with the annoying entourage; worse still Sir Integra had done nothing to stop it.

Alucard felt that being dragged around in broad daylight was not only exhausting but also insulting to a nosferatu of his stature. The sooner he was rid of Sanders and her insufferable family the better, and maybe he could get some of his old life back. He needed her gone because she annoyed him and had turned his world upside down. No he needed her gone because of what she made him feel and want. He found that his desire for her had been growing minute by minute. It didn't help that he found Sanders brushing up against him or lingering in a compromising position. The first few times he brushed it off as nothing, but Alucard knew she had planned something and it was working though he though he hid that fact well. Oh how he longed to touch her again; it took all his willpower to not push her up against a wall and make her scream out his name. It was almost painful knowing that soon she would be in the arms of Rowan.

Sanders was becoming increasingly peeved. Every seduction technique she had learnt to con her marks as an assassin weren't working. In fact her tactics seemed to be pushing him away.

"Impossible!" Sanders shouted startling a few nearby people including the French man, who dislodged the braid from over his shoulder and cursed rather loudly. "I will never fail, I just need to try harder."

"What are you shouting about now witch?" Alucard asked stepping out from behind her.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," she muttered then began walking again. Alucard followed her with a look that said he still expected an answer.

"C'mon bat brain lets go; I'm bored so you'd better keep up." When he didn't immediately follow she took a few steps back and grabbed hold of his sleeve and speed walked down one of the long hallways that stretched throughout the manor house. Somehow the two of them ended up in the same music room where Alucard had first encountered Queen Carmen. When Sanders stood in that room she could still hear the echoes of her sister's sirenesc music and feel the vibrations from the grand piano. She danced around the room to the music in her head like a small child and Alucard couldn't help but grin. She seemed so carefree, a refreshing change from her usual demeanor. Once Sanders had made a full circle around the room she stopped her twirling and slipped her arms around his waist and held him close

Alucard could feel every inch of her small frame, every gentle dip and curve of her body pressed up against him. He stiffened but she wasn't deterred to stop from stepping up her game.

"Mmmm." Sanders purred as she pressed as close as she dared to the vampire towering over her. Her little moans and the shameless ways she touched his body was proving to be a little too much. Alucard did the only thing he could do in such a position; he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed Sanders away. She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance with the new distance between them but she was not ready to give up yet. She tried to reach out towards him but Alucard's arms continued to keep his person just out of reach. She eventually did manage to take hold of one of his large gloved hands and slipped him a mischievous smile.

"Come on vampire, dance with me," she said trying to direct Alucard away from the outskirts of the room.

"Please stop what you are doing." He said trying to maintain his composure.

"Fine then!" She huffed. "Be a stick in the mud." Sanders said throwing up her hands in defeat.

"Would you rather walk around outside then? Or maybe-"

"Enough!" Alucard's voice sliced through any further attempt at conversation.

"What's got you all riled up?" She asked innocently.

"This act" he said motioning at Sanders in general. "The touching, and trying to get closer to me. I want it to stop." He didn't hold back as he spoke leaving all his pent up anger and frustration out in the open, plain as day.

"First of all it's not an act, I don't make it a habit to use cheap tricks to get what I want, and I find it insulting that you'd presume I would. Secondly by the way you're reacting don't you dare try to claim that some part of you didn't enjoy the attention." She motioned downwards at that last part to clarify what she was referring to. He ignored the statement and tried to push away how Sanders was indeed making him feel.

"I'm a monster. I cannot return any feelings you may have for me."

"Okay I'm going to stop you right there. That's absolute bull when talking to me. Like I said the night we first met I'm about as human as you if not less. I was born to be a soldier and a weapon, falling in love; that has always been nonsense. So don't tell me that monster's can't have hearts, that's just ignorance and self pity." Her voice rose a few octaves as she spoke and her features were turning pink the more frustrated and passionate she became.

"Why do you do this to yourself? How can you hate yourself so much that you'd refuse something that could make you happy? For once in your life you need to move forward and start learning that though the past brought us to the present it does not determine our futures."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hello friends and welcome back to another chapter. Some of you may have noticed but I've started editing the early chapters of this story. Yes I know how bad my editing skills are and I am currently trying to fix it as I go. So thanks for sticking with me through the chaos.**

**Please in enjoy today's feature presentation:**

Alucard had remained unconvinced as Sanders continued to tell him that there was always a chance to change paths, and try to achieve some form of self-acceptance. But his resolve could have been carved in stone for all she knew.

"Really?!" She huffed. "You're honestly not gonna budge on this one." He didn't answer; perhaps he thought his odds of ending the argument sooner was higher if he didn't egg her on any more than he already had.

Well if that's how you're gonna be then I guess you wouldn't mind putting that stubbornness to the test." Sanders cocked an eyebrow at him, she was cooking up something; how far she was about to go Alucard didn't want to ask.

"Kiss me." She said plainly and Alucard flinched. "Oh come now it can't be that bad. You seemed to rather enjoy yourself last time; or have you blocked it out with some kind of mind mumbo?"

"I haven't forgotten," he said plainly.

"Good! I'd hate for it to have been forgettable." She took a few steps to stand directly in front of him. He had no choice but to take in her image.

"I don't see how kissing you would make any difference." Alucard said as he watched her continue to approach.

"If you're right then there it won't make one, so why not give it a shot. Prove me wrong and I'll stop bothering you but trust me I can be very convincing myself." She was right in front of him now. If they had been the same height they would have stood nose to nose. "You'd better bring it… Unless you're scared." He crashed his lips to hers. Half to shut her up, half because deep down he knew she was right. He prayed she was right and someday he could move forward.

They were drowning in each other neither daring to break away for fear they may never be able to have what they wanted most. Right then and there the vampire and the witch were together, so drunk with the moment that there problems melted away into a sea of obscurity that left them numb with eternity. Sanders was pulling him closer already desperate for more, and Alucard was willing to give her anything she could hope to desire. He tasted of blood, dark and rich, and she was intoxicated by his closeness. Sanders ground her body as close as she dared to her vampire her fingers buried deep in his raven hair.

Alucard didn't care that her bright cherry lipstick had painted a work of art across his face. He could barely think. Breaking apart their eyes were still hazy with want.

"If you dare, tell me that was nothing, I swear to god I will tear you a new one," Sanders said between pants.

He didn't say anything, how could he. His defenses had been stripped bare. There she was the one thing he wanted most in this moment, in this piece of eternity and he couldn't have her. What a cruel and twisted fate, he thought. To find and hold your greatest desire and know you will never deserve it.

"I'm sorry," he finally managed to force out and it came as barely a whisper.

"Asshole!" Sanders screamed.

"Jerk! Liar! Soulless moron!" She screamed obscenities one after another as she slipped deeper and deeper into a blind rage.

"This is not over," her voice had turned dark making Sanders the poster girl for terrifying. "Mark my words, there is far more that needs to be said but I bet living with your decision will be hell enough."

Alucard made to reach for her, it was instinct. He needed to hold her again though his chance to do so had probably been lost forever. Sanders snatched her hand away a few inches before his would have made contact.

"Don't you ever touch me again," she hissed sending a bolt of unnaturally bright fire up his arm. She screamed in pain as the curse backlashed her own punishment but still she let his flesh burn until it was charred and blackened. Then she ran from the room, with a hand over her face to hide her tears.

"And here I was thinking that things were getting better between you two." Alucard looked away from where Sanders had retreated and turned to Carmen. _"How long had she been there?"_

"Are the guards on their way?" He asked. Sanders was not a quiet person by default, surely someone had heard the commotion.

"I'll bet that there coming to the realization that dealing with my sister is much like dealing with a time bomb." Carmen glided up to the injured vampire and took a better look at his mangled arm.

"Looks like she got you pretty good." Alucard looked down at the blackened skin and bone. It wasn't healing; if it were then regenerating the whole limb would take an awfully long time.

"Here, I think I can help." She carefully lifted the charred limb into an elevated position then ran her fingertips through the air just above it. Silver vapor poured from her and coated the injuries. The vapor wasn't cold or hot, it didn't sting or burn. It was like tiny champagne bubbles were bursting all over his arm. Ribbons of skin and viscera layered onto repaired bone before his eyes.

"It's done." Carmen said withdrawing her hands. She gave Alucard a smile that shifted her veil. Scrunching her face she wiggled the material around until it fell in a more comfortable angle. The vampire gave her a wide grin. Queen she may be, Carmen seemed more child like the longer he was around her.

"I'll let you in on a secret vampire." Alucard leaned in as if he really were conspiring with a little girl. "I really hate wearing these things."

"Then don't wear it."

"If I did that how would my people know that I have committed the ultimate taboo? I'm supposed to hid the lips that spoke such evil but display myself as a pariah." She touched the veil self-consciously. "No I must wear this veil whenever I act on my duties. It's much like have a secret identity if you really think about it; on one hand I rule a nation that is hidden from the rest of the world. On the other I have a wonderful husband and a beautiful child. I prefer to keep those lives separate, I don't know what I'd do if my family were to be shamed in the same manner as I."

"There has only been one other that was made to wear their sin as thread and silk. The goddess that created the first witch, my mother's sister preformed the same forbidden magic as I did. They called it a sin, a complete disregard to the natural order, but all we really wanted to do was protect the ones we loved and give them a fighting chance."

Alucard looked at her, clearly puzzled.

"Is my history lesson boring you? Perhaps all of this has gone over your head."

"No… But you mentioned your mother." There had been something strange about Lady Camelia_. "There's no such thing as immortality."_ Alucard reminded himself. For that he was living proof.

"My mother isn't as young as she appears." Carmen winked.

Alucard was enjoying this family even if there appearance in his life was a bit of a pain. There was more to the Dracavitch's than met the eye and that's what made it worthwhile.

**Bonus AN: I'm not sure if I'll update in time for Halloween but I want to wish you all a spooktacular All Hallows Eve. I hope you eat lots of candy and dress up in wonderful costumes. I'm sure the casts of The Carmine Bride are going to celebrating as well (at the very least Sanders will)**

**Happy Halloween all of you lovely readers!**


	13. Holiday special

**A.N: This "chapter" is not part of the plot of Carmine Bride. It is a gift to all my readers for the holiday season as well as to apologize for late updates. So thank you everyone and please enjoy the belated Halloween head canon thingy and a bit of a Christmas special.**

**Halloween at Hellsing Manor:**

Sanders celebrated Halloween like any other year by following one of her favorite mottos,"go big or go home". It all started with costume shopping, which she insisted Seras participated in and banned Pip from attending (Alucard on the other hand had no choice and was not amused when Sanders emerged from a dressing room as pop cultures interpretation of a vampiress). In the end she settled for little red ridding hood and spiced things up a bit with an epic looking toy crossbow. After a bit of convincing Seras bought a fairy costume coated in plenty of glitter and lace.

The night before Halloween Sanders insisted that at least part of the manor should be decorated. When she promised to clean up afterwards Sir Integra allowed it and with the help of the Wild Geese as well as Seras (and for a short time Walter) there was much pumpkin carving and hanging of cobwebs, streamers and ghoulish bits and bobs.

Halloween night was a particularly good day for vampires and withes alike so the supernatural beings of the Hellsing organization were in high spirits, and with a day off it was simply a perfect storm for a glorious evening. Since Sanders had refrained from pestering him (for once), Alucard surprised the young women by allowing one of his hellhound familiars to follow her around as a part of her costume. Since Hellsing manor was situated some ways outside of London there was no chance of trick or treaters paying a visit. To make up for the lack of costumed children preparing for the sugar high of the season Sanders purchased the biggest bag of goodies she could find, and passed them out to all the Hellsing staff, the Wild Geese and even Sir Integra (we all no that lady has a sweet tooth, my bet is that chocolate is her favorite).

**Christmas Special:**

Even though the Hellsing family wasn't entirely traditional that didn't stop Christmas traditions from leaking in via Walter's assistance. They decked the halls with tasteful Christmas trees dressed in red and gold baubles, little lights and candy canes. The candy canes needed to be replaced almost daily due to someone's tendency of eating them. On the bright side Sanders smelled extra minty as of late. Walter and Seras weren't the only two in the mood to decorate; Pip got the great idea of hanging mistletoe in some of the strangest places so that walking around the manor house was much like walking through a land field of possible sexual harassment. Even though Sanders was at risk for some unwanted attention she took the seasonal opportunity to follow Pip's example and ambush a certain vampire under the mistletoe (and Seras may or may not have helped Sanders out once or twice). Alucard caught on to Sanders plan almost to late in the game and proceeded to phase through walls instead of risk walking through a doorway.

When Sanders wasn't stalking Alucard with a bundle of leaves and white berries she was shopping for gifts with Seras (and a disgruntled Alucard in tow). Most people received a box of chocolate or some snazzy winter gear but Sanders made sure that a few people got something a little more personal such as Seras who would be receiving a knit sweater with a cute butterfly pattern, and Pip who got some imported booze. Sir Integra was shocked when Sanders set a large narrow box on her desk and was even more surprised to see that the box contained an antique sword much like the one she often wore, but more decoratively sheathed. Sir Integra assured Sanders that she did not need to give her such a lavish gift but Sanders refused to take the sword back. As she put it: "if this is too much for a Christmas gift then think of it as an apology for all the trouble of caused for your organization as well as an apology for annoying Alucard. Also think of if as an apology for future Alucard related annoyances since I don't plan on stopping anytime soon." And annoy Alucard she did. Since the elder vampire was avoiding mistletoe at all costs Sanders soon became bored and moved on to a knew seasonal form of torment. She had purchased a Santa hat on one of her shopping expeditions and had resorted to replacing Alucard's usual hat with the more festive one. This resulted in Alucard carrying Sanders around under his arm to prevent any further mischief (the woman had to be stopped).

The holidays at Hellsing manor were filled with laughter and joy this year especially now that they'd obtained a fiery little witch. There was much hot chocolate drinking in the evenings and surprise snowball attacks by members of the Wild Geese who were later scolded by Pip for slacking off. Sanders often complained that London was too cold and sometimes if she was lucky, and Alucard was in a good mood she'd find herself wrapped in dark red duster.

After the bulk of the festivities had died down on Christmas night and Seras had since left Sanders by one of the mansion's large fireplaces (away from or towards Pip? We may never know) Sanders got a very special Christmas present. Alucard sat down on the floor next to the young woman. She turned to face him and felt her breath catch in her throat. He was so close that their noses brushed and their foreheads touched. She wanted to wish him a Merry Christmas but the vampire beat her to it.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered. Then he closed the space between their lips and Sanders couldn't help but close her eyes and wrap her arms around him.

**Merry Christmas everyone and a happy New Year, who knows maybe I'll find time to write up a New Year's special (knowing Sanders it'll probably involve some form of explosives, someone stop her please).**

**Let me know what you thought of this special so I know if I should do it again… one day… maybe-**

**Also I updated my bio with some social network stuff if that floats your boat (for all your inner stalker needs).**


	14. Chapter 13

**A.N: So it snowed again while I was writing this, you've gotta love that Christmas feel in March. Anyway, I was looking at my drafts for the future of Carmine Bride and guess what guys there's only a few chapters left. I don't know if this is exciting for you or sad. But on the bright side chances are that thre'll be a sequel at some point**

**Thank you to cappuccinocat92, xCrescentMayFluffynessx, foxypyro775, Sephira1, SeleneAlice, Kasumi Isumi, doctor3378, tensing, Vampkitten18, CalicoKitty402, breannapierson1990, harudha558, AnimexGoddess, redhoodfan, bluevamp, EdibleCandy83 and Overlord of Pies for following this story**

Sanders was pacing through the library, if she kept it up she'd probably wear a hole through the hard wood. The guards that had been alerted when the shouting match was underway were long gone. In their place was a pile of ash. She hadn't set the staff or the wild geese on fire but the antique looking table they had been standing next to… There was no proof and as far as Sanders was concerned there would never be any.

Her hands sparked with the need to scorch more furniture and her throat itched with the need to scream. It was funny how fast sadness could turn to anger; "angry was easier to deal with than heartbreak". Maybe it was because Sanders was used to feeling angry, it was a dangerous state of mind that had proven useful when stalking targets and tearing them apart.

She sucked in some air in an attempt to calm down before her mind had the chance to go completely dark side. Heavy breathing wasn't doing much in the sense of relieving all that pent up rage, aside from making her lightheaded. In an attempt to distract herself from all the inner turmoil she began reading the spines of different books. The letters slipped in and out of focus and began squishing into incomprehensible blobs. She forced her eyes to keep readjusting; reading was a far safer pass time.

One title jumped out at Sanders, most likely because she had read the book maybe twenty or so times. Dracula was one of her longtime favorite books along with many other gothic horrors. It sat on a carefully dusted shelf just out of reach. Climbing up on the bottom most shelf she hoisted her upper body high enough to pull it down. Vampires, she found, were much easier to deal with on paper than the arrogant self-loathing bloodsuckers that were living under the same roof.

The copy wasn't as battered or worn as the one Sanders had back home. No pages were dog eared or accidently torn; it was hard to believe that it had ever been read before. It was bound in warm brown leather with the title embossed in gold print. She cracked the spine and forced herself into the book as a last ditch effort at distraction. Trying to switch attention from one vamp to another probably wasn't the most effective idea. Every time Sanders made to flip a page she had a moment of mental blankness that soon filled with the memories of lips on hers. Gods he was aggravating and intoxicating. Growling under her breath Sanders snapped the book shut and made her way to the very large guest room Sir Integra had left at her disposal.

Not caring that the Hellsing's pet vampire may be lurking nearby Sanders stripped down as she crossed the bedroom floor and stepped into the tiled bathroom. She set the small book down on the marble counter and cranked the shower to scalding. When the mirrors had accumulated enough steam to draw with she stepped past the glass walls and under the relentless stream of almost uncomfortable water.

Alucard watched against his better judgment and because he had no choice in the matter. He chose to distance himself from her but god she could be so alluring at times. Never before had he viewed another, let alone a woman, on equal footing as him. He tried to look away but found himself glancing back at the young beauty. He was fighting a loosing battle.

Sanders stayed in the shower far longer than was probably healthy. Her fingers and toes had gone all pruney and the water was turning cold. The cold didn't bother her it only made her body compensate by sending out waves of heated magic that filled the small space with steam. She emerged some time later feeling drowsy. It was good to be tired right now, it was a better alternative than feeling constantly peeved. It was probably a heck of a lot safer to all the other Hellsing occupants as well. She bundled herself in as many thick towels as she pleased and picked up Dracula. Sanders noticed something before she stepped back into the guest room and mentally face palmed herself almost instantly. The title of the book was flipped in the mirror and there was no denying what it spelt. A-L-U-C-A-R-D.

"Really? How did I miss this? Well now the nick names will never end!"

Sanders found an appropriate set of clean clothes. Clothes that had not yet been tainted by Alucard. Soft blue pants and a black and white stripped sweat shirt that's sleeves were a little to long to be considered practical. She wasn't about to face other humans, vampires or spineless low lives *cough Rowan*, she was giving up acting sexy, proper or anything in between. So it was a no to the little black dress and sequin covered belt for the time being. She wiggled her toes as she made herself comfy in the plush queen bed. Blankets and pillows cocooned and encased her small body. Sanders stretched and yawned like a sleep deprived kitten before settling down deep in her cushiony thrown and opening Dracula back open again.

She read until she was falling into the words from exhaustion. The letters were blurring together until the paper between her fingers was turning to one swirl of grey that slid in and out of focus.

The book made a muffled sort of thump when it slipped from Sanders sleeping hands. She made no effort to close it, so it rose and fell with each breath.

**Alucard-ish POV~**

He watched from the shadows, something he felt he had done for centuries.

Always watching. Always skirting around the edge of light, never to be fully embraced by the day.

Alucard reached for the book. He just wanted to move it aside but he found his fingers lingering on her warmth.

That warmth was his reminder of how different they were. A difference bigger than simply living and dead. They were much like different species.

"_**No man knows till he has suffered from the night how sweet and dear to his heart and eye the morning can be," Bram Stoker.**_

**Original POV~**

Of course it was dark when Sanders opened her eyes. And of course the book was no longer on her stomach were she was sure it had to have fallen. She suspected a certain someone had moved it to the bed side table and honestly it didn't bother her. It was more worrisome to Sanders how comfortable she had become with the prospect of someone watching while she slept; obviously she was loosing her edge… Or her mind.

Sanders tugged at the blankets and tried to role over but the fabric was caught under something heavy. Actually now that her mind was beginning to defog she noticed that most of her lower body was trapped under something heavy. She half expected the weight to belong to Alucard. He had some strange quirks so it wasn't too much of a stretch.

Her guess was close-ish.

A large black dog was curled in sleep across her legs. Calling the beast, a dog seemed pretty inaccurate the longer Sanders looked at her new bed mate. This was a hound. Its fur was black and wild, its size impressive. She'd never want to cross this hound on a bad day. Not with claws that size and teeth that were designed to rip and tear through meat. Sanders assumed that if it opened its eyes they'd be red as those of its master.

Sanders wiggled her toes and did her best to flex her feet in some measly attempt to regain feeling in her lower limbs. She nudged the hound who snuffed at her but did not budge. With a deep breath to steel herself she gave her bedmate a hard push, but like a pile of stones he remained fixed to the mattress.

"Gods damn! Why won't you move." This was not how she wanted to wake. Her plan had been to sneak down to the kitchen and find a snack, or two, or three… Her stomach growled and Sanders was reminded that she had slept through dinner. Sanders yelled out a few choice words as she buried her hands in the wolfish fur and began pushing again. The hound snarled but kept its eyes shut. Sanders got a pretty decent view of saliva coated one inch fangs.

"MOVE!"

Sanders could feel the shape of her dominant arm changing form as she summoned up more strength. The necklace she had always worn warmed as its single charm began to glow.

First came the scales emerging from skin that appeared to blister from an invisible fire before becoming obsidian black and smooth. Next were the claws that rivaled those of the hound. She stopped the transition before bones broke and reassembled to further morph her body. By now Sanders new that her eyes could no longer hide how reptilian they had become. Using her new found strength she forced the hound to release her legs. It squealed and growled as its perch became more unstable. Its eyes slid open and it tried to stand, then quickly lost balance and flopped to the ground.

Sanders peered over the side of the bed and yelped when she discovered the hound was gone and Alucard was sprawled uncomfortably on his side instead.

"Why?"

Alucard looked up at her with what Sanders assumed he though was innocence.

"Why are you here?" He didn't answer. _"figures"_ Sanders said with a sign.

The way he was looking at her was slightly unnerving. Sanders could feel the crimson creeping up her neck. She distracted her self somewhat by focusing back on her arm which had faded from black to deep carmine.

**POV change~**

Alucard watched Sanders examine her talons as one would inspect an expensive manicure for chips.

Any sane man would have been terrified knowing that she was essentially a living weapon. Any normal man would have cowered with the knowledge of her inhumanness. Sane and normal. _"Had there ever been a time when those words could have ever been him?" _ Alucard wondered. Maybe when he had been younger? No those days were filled with pain and suffering; no place for sanity to keep.

**Back to the normal POV + mini time skip (are you still with me?) ~**

They kept a distance from one another though they weren't explicitly avoiding each other. Something was broken between Sanders and Alucard and for days on end the pair were ships in the night only stopping for the occasional "good morning blood sucker".

Seras greeted her master as her usual cheery self but was answered with an impartial grunt of acknowledgment. His lack of focus struck her as odd. Sure when it came to his fledgling the No Life King was not easily described as a friend but there was always a part of him that had shown care to Seras but now… Something was different, something was definitely wrong. Out of concern for her master the young vampiress tracked the only other person who could help.

She found Sanders aimlessly walking the halls. Seras raised her hand but but Sanders was more focused on carpet beneath her feet. She opened her mouth but Sanders was being whisked away by her young queen. Her sister was always nearby yet it was rare to see her out and about. The pair spoke in hushed tones then Sanders huffed loudly and Carmen started pulling her down the hallway. Seras followed partially out of curiosity, _"it wasn't often that one could watch Sanders being pushed around."_

They ended up in the library, a place for reading and in some cases, mainly this case, a place for sulking vampires. Sanders bristled when she saw Alucard and sent a scathing look towards Carmen.

"Why do you do these things?" Sanders asked.

Carmen shrugged and wandered off to make herself comfortable in one of the overstuffed leather chairs. Tensions were high between the shelves and no one was talking. Alucard stuck to the shadowy alcoves at the edge of the room and Sanders walked in circles out in the open to blow off steam. At first Seras was concerned for a bit, but with a reassuring smile from Carmen it seemed there was nothing that could be done. At the very least the two of them were tolerating each other, and no one had stormed out yet.

It was quiet. Aside from Carmen's side line observing everyone was minding their own business. All of the sudden Carmen screamed. She fell out of her chair and held her head. Her veil slipped and crumpled as she continued to cry and writhe in pain. Sanders rushed to her sister's side and Alucard followed.

"Carmie! What's happening?" Carmen could barely hear anymore, nor could she feel the hand on her shoulder attempting to steady and comfort her.

"Forbidden… Wrong. It hurts!" She wailed like a small child between her jumbled words.

"What do you feel? Carmen! Answer me, please." Her sister was shaking. A thin sheen of sweat coated her body.

"Death… It feels like death."


	15. Chapter 14

**A.N: Guys I am not prepared to adult and it is becoming increasingly apparent. My life is one panic attack after another. Can I just hide in my room in a pillow fort with my laptop and a cup of tea? Apparently not… If you're wondering where I've been lets just say I've become a recluse that kind of just sleeps 12 hours a day and now needs to get their crap together. That being said I did get this chapter done so that's got to count for something!**

**Special thanks to Crazy4Wolven9Night, Tavialover14, zombieReaping66, Girl with guns, Shannyrox101, LilyPot16, PlaidPajamas01, Tanner Clark and Anarchia for being amazing and supportive!**

Sirens and other alarms blared as the occupants of the Hellsing manor were alerted to what Carmen had already foretold. Sanders looked up at Alucard but didn't move away from her little sister. She was concerned, possibly even worried though it was hard to tell. The emotions seemed foreign and unnatural on the young woman's face. Sanders bent and slipped Carmen's arm over her shoulder to help her stand. When they moved Carmen whimpered pathetically and her sister tried to slow her pace but it was no use, she could not ease her pain. Whatever was causing it had weakened the woman who had once seemed to have infinite strength and magic. That was the root of Sanders unease; for what in this world or the next could render the queen of witches practically powerless?

"Help me," Sanders said through gritted teeth to Alucard. Even though the two hadn't spoken in some time he was at her side, lifting Carmen's small body into his arms without a second thought. The pair of vampires and witches hurried themselves to the medical wing on foot rather than risking the effects phasing through the manor may have on Carmen.

The elder vampire set the young monarch down on a cot while Seras hurried off to find a physician in lieu of Sanders who now seemed to be rooted to the spot. She couldn't move, nor could she bear the thought of letting go off her sister's hand. Her mind was in the past, busy dredging up words spoken long ago that now felt empty and cold on her tongue.

They had made a promise back when they were only six years old, the year Carmen took the throne. She had sworn to be a fair queen who would protect her people from the sorrow magic could cause, while Sanders promised to stand beside her as a loyal soldier and defender. Their history was already painted with regret and devastation. The sisters wished to change this fate to benefit all generations who would come after. It was a major failure to have Carmen laying in front of her in the fetal position as if the whole world was causing her pain. Sanders was at a loss; how was she supposed to protect someone from all that suffering?

"It's time to go," Alucard said. He reached out and touched Sanders with a tentative gloved hand, coaxing her away from the sickbed. Now standing the pair watched a doctor carefully pull Carmen's now wrinkled veil off her face and deposit it on the bedside table.

**Alucard POV~**

With her silver haloed eyes hidden behind closed eyelids it could have been Sanders on that bed. Identical in every way no matter how they may have tried to change themselves with makeup and hair dye. Alucard found Carmen almost difficult to look at. His mind kept placing Sanders on that cot instead.

He tore his gaze from her and pushed down any lingering distress. Though he did his best to remain aloof with his emotions there was no denying them anymore. Sanders owned him down to every drop of blood and every beat of his dead heart. It was her fault for being intriguing, powerful and fearless, but now was not the time to speak those words aloud. He doubted that moment would ever make itself known. It was funny to find himself opposing time once again, and for what felt like the first time in his existence Alucard cursed at his imortality. It wasn't his place to go against the wishes of her aggravating and controlling mother. Not when there seemed to be so much at stake. Not when the choice of marriage no matter how vile the to be husband proved to be was in Sanders' hands. It was her family, her freedom and ultimately her decision. Alucard new that she deserved so much more than demons and death. In his eyes Sanders was a wild fire that he had no right to tame nor to possess no matter how much he ached in her presence.

**Original POV~**

"We must leave." Alucard rephrased his previous statement though nothing seemed to spur Sanders into action. She vaguely noted that Seras had come to stand beside her master and that Alucard was pulling her close. She remembered that she was mad at him but the thought seemed practicality childish now.

"Where are we going?" She asked. It took a few tries to form the words properly and even then her voice sounded scratchy as if she hadn't spoken for days.

"To see Sir Integra." It was then that Sanders started picking up bits of her surroundings. The sirens had been turned off but orange lights scattered throughout the halls were still blinking. Silent alarms that alerted all staff to stay on their toes and the Wild Geese to ready for the possibility of attack.

Sanders was moving slowly as if her body wasn't quite her own so Alucard took it upon himself to phase them all directly into his master's office. There were no flashing lights to hint at the sudden breach in security behind those heavy wood doors and there was no need. Sir Integra was pacing back and forth behind her desk. Her tense shoulders and rapid steps were enough warning that something was amiss. She looked up and stilled once her subordinates were at attention.

"Central London has been over run by an army of ghouls." She stated before placing an unlit cigar between her lips.

"Is there a vampire controlling them?" Alucard asked as he deposited Sanders back on her own feet. She stood steady but but he still kept an arm around her waist.

Walter stepped forward from his place near the window and pulled out a lighter for his Master. Sir Integra inhaled deeply and blew a stream of smoke into the air. She picked up a set of papers from her desk with one hand and held her cigar in the other.

"Reports state that a single woman has been sighted."

"A girl?" Sanders asked. Integra looked down at the woman who had until moments ago been staring unblinkingly and unfocused in no particular direction.

"A few of the escapees described a young blonde woman wearing a black dress."

"And what of the ghouls?" The question was met with confusion.

"Are there any surprises? Any abnormalities?" Sanders voice was cold and void of emotion; it was as if she was waking up and it was business as usual. This was her way of coping; the cold assassin, the merciless killer that could complete any mission with precision and brutality. _Learn the target to determine how to best destroy them_; her mind repeated the mantra she had been taught years ago.

"For the most part no, except that their ranks do not seem to grow at the same rate. It seems that this lot is more focused on destruction then drinking blood yet more keep flooding the city from origins that are still unknown."

"Then I don't believe those are ghouls but I suppose you could call them that since they are indeed undead. Unlike the ghouls you're used to facing these creatures are less interested in indiscriminate biting and more motivated by… organized chaos."

"So you know about these beings?" Integra inquired.

"We have stories about them in my homeland. Some say that they steal souls and devour flesh but those are just myths. Those who have faced them all agree that the truth is far worse. They do not need to feed, or sleep. They are souls of the deceased dragged from limbo and stripped of there humanity. They are referred to as Rippers due to the way they mutilate their victims. They have no need for flesh, bone or blood it is merely the act of destruction that gives them purpose. Since they come from limbo there are an infinite number of them. As more people die their ranks will be replenished. The only way to end this carnage is to cut down the one summoning the rippers and destroy those that are already here."

**A.N: So I'm not really happy with where this chapter ended but I need to cut it off somewhere or else it's going to be some 8 paged monstrosity that I'm sure some of you would enjoy but that's just not my style so we'll call this end of chapter 14 and the next one chapter 14.5 **


	16. Chapter 15

**A.N: And I'm back late as ever but you already know that so let's just skip the introductions and pick up where we left off. I now present to you chapter 14.5 the sequel to the last mess I posted!**

**BTW I wrote this in London! It was kind of weird to be plotting its destruction while on a sightseeing vacation (I did keep an eye out for mysterious looking men with red coats and hats with orange glasses… A girl can dream but no such luck)**

**Shout outs today goes to xcherry91x, Night-Wolf Pack, djmegamouth, Dragonpallete, karinabuenodinozzo, Desert RockandRoller, mireee3D2Y, Hexilian, greenmage101, ArtChild96, MsMarauder17, and Alucard249**

"So it's war then." Alucard mused, his grin growing feral.

Integra's cigar snapped between her fingers. "Here are your marching orders! The Wild Geese will take care of the Rippers while you Seras and Miss Sanders will dispose of the girl controlling them. Search and destroy!"

"Yes my master," was all he said before the three of them left the room. They were soon joined by members of the Wild Geese, all armed to the teeth in preparation to head out towards the city. A convoy was already parked out front in preparation for the troops. The trio climbed into one of the parked vehicles and all the while Alucard's hand never left Sanders side.

The tires crunched on the gravel driveway as they began to move forward along the armed procession, slowly at first then faster as the vehicles made their way through the small round-a-bought. Half way to the gate the convoy lurched to an abrupt stop. The passenger door opposite Seras was thrown open and there was Queen Carmen, missing her signature veil and framed by the setting sun. She may have been more frazzled than usual but she appeared no less regal.

"Did you really think that you would be leaving me behind Sanders?" She questioned.

"Yes, yes I did. Carmen how did you even manage to get all the way out here? Last time I checked you were frankly a little worse for wear."

"I reacted badly to another source of forbidden magic, but the worst is over so you're not going to get rid of me that easily."

"Carmie there is no way you're coming with us. Go back to the medical wing."

"Don't you dare start with me! We're family so don't think for an instant that I would let you fight alone. Not when this whole ordeal was probably my fault to begin with." Sanders sighed and smiled before holding out her hand for her sister.

"I never could say no to you little Carmen." The pair exchanged knowing looks; partners in crime to the very end.

The countryside was untouched; every manor house was in the its usual pristine condition. It wasn't until they entered the central part of the city that the destruction became apparent. Full buildings had been toppled over and the rest seemed to be on fire. Dark plumes of smoke rose up from the wreckage to choke out the sun and dye the sky a sickly shade of greyish red. The deeper they went the more destruction they met.

They're vehicle slowed as the rubble began to overwhelm the road and their group was forced to make the rest of the journey on foot. Debris crunched with each step along with gods know what. Try as they might there was no avoiding the human and animal remains. Not one recognizable scrap left, it was enough to make Seras cover her mouth to stop from heaving. Even Sanders was feeling nauseated.

"Stay close the rippers may come back," Sanders warned. Her boots slid on a puddle of viscera and she groaned. Sanders liked those boots, but she knew from experience that those stains weren't coming out without a few hours of scrubbing and some serious damage to her nails. "You may also want to watch your feet," she added while side stepping what appeared to be human entrails.

"Too late!" Seras called back as she attempted to shake something loose from the soles of her shoes.

Bit by bit they crunched and slid through the streets, following the destruction. They were soon approaching the sounds of gunfire and shouting. This was a good sign, it meant there were people still fighting back. Whether they were survivors or the back up sent in to deal with the rippers it was hard to say. Carmen pointed in the direction of the chaos and the rest followed. Alucard refrained from phasing ahead, he refused to leave Sanders' side, even if it took longer to engage the enemy. A few lives lost were nothing compared to the possibility of losing her. The thought seemed cruel, and he doubted that she would ever approve but Alucard would just add that to the ever growing list of arguments they'd inevitably have and eventually move past.

Around a corner, through an alley and under a fallen archway and there they were. A mob of rippers pouring in from all directions and survivors pinned against the walls like animals lined up for slaughter. Some Wild Geese and a skeleton crew of police officers to brave for there own good were keeping the rippers at bay but it was clear that they'd soon be overwhelmed.

"Seras, go to the civilians and try to secure a path out of the area. Wait for the Wild Geese to escort them from the city. Carmen help the Wild Geese and tell them the plan. Evacuate the police officers while you're at it, they aren't equipped for this kind of work."

"There you go again Sanders, all soldier and no fun. And what pray tell will you and Alucard be doing?" Carmen asked coyly.

"I was thinking a straight forward attack would be best. Keep it simple no need to get fancy; just make sure you keep everyone else out of the way and we should be good." The sisters strode off and drew their weapons; a dangerous duo of fire and power.

"You're in for a rare treat," Carmen called over her shoulder. "Not many people get to see what the Dracavitch company is famous for. Well at least not many people get to see it and survive."

She pulled out a metal rod and gave the center a twist. The metal shifted beneath her fingertips as though it were suddenly made from molten steel. Not quite solid and not quite fluid it flowed into a new, far more deadly form. The final product was a wicked sword with an uneven blade meant to hook onto enemies. The sword wasn't solid; to maintain a light weight and achieve maximum strength the shape of the weapon was made up from a border held in place by a matrix of triangles. She swung it in one smooth motion testing it and finding the right grip.

"It's called metal tech" Sanders explained to the staring vamps. "Don't ask me how it works that part never made sense to be me. All I ever needed to know is that it's stronger than most weaponry that we'd ever face, and condenses into rods for concealment when they aren't needed. I think it's something to do with nano-bots, or some other kind of nano". She was already holding her weapon which was much simpler than Carmen's. It was a haladie; traditionally a weapon of Indian origin. The grip was set in the center with two curving blades on either end. Her weapon was solid due to its smaller size, and instead of an internal matrix it sported a set of engravings. One was an unfamiliar mountain range and the other a multitude of symbols written in spirals (Spells perhaps?)

With Sanders' marching orders the four of them moved into position and began cutting through the throngs of rippers. The officers needed a bit of convincing but soon they were evacuating. Loyal to their duties till the very end. _'Admirable fools, the whole lot of them," _Sanders thought.

Just a few more minutes and the civilians would be safe, they just had to keep the rippers back. They were stronger than ghouls and faster too. No wonder there were so many off them; the public was nothing more than fodder.

"Darla!" The cry was enough to break Sanders focus. It split the din of screaming and destruction like a knife. On instinct she turned her head towards the sound. A lone man was wrenching himself out of a police man's grip. He was still screaming; "Darla! Darla!" The man was stumbling towards the mob of freaks, and there she was a woman in a ruined red dress trying to fight for her life.

"Seras! Help me get to the survivor." Sanders was already moving in the young woman's direction but her progress was slow. Her hair blew into her face as Seras blasted past her eyes ablaze and bright red. There was a viciousness that Sanders had never seen in the young vampire. She was thankful that it wasn't directed at her. But even that wasn't fast enough. Darla started screaming when the first ripper latched onto her arm and sank its broken teeth into her shoulder. It wasn't long until they were all upon her ripping and tearing through flesh and bone. Darla screamed until the very end and the man who had called out for her watched every second.

Seras had managed to clear out a portion of the mob in her vampiric state and that mad Darla's body visible. There was no way to describe it. Someone could say it was like she had been fought over by wild dogs, but no animal would do that. Darla's eyes were still open; they were the only recognizable part left. The man was sobbing and heaving. Sanders was pretty sure he was about to blow chunks.

"It's over!" Sanders said to the man. "We have to leave, there are too many of them. Go with those men they'll take you to safety." The man didn't move he was transfixed by his beloveds mangled corpse.

"Sanders!" Alucard yelled and the young woman spun around. Black smoke curled up from the broken cobblestones as plumes of white seeped from Darla's remains. Soon the body was shrouded in grey. When it cleared Darla was being crudely pieced back together. Her arm twitched, then her leg and finally her whole body lurched upwards. There was nothing human about the way she moved. Nor was there anything human about how she looked all except for her eyes. Those terrified eyes stared straight ahead with an emptiness that could only be achieved by death.

"She's alright!" The man said. "She's alive!" He sounded hysterical; perhaps the trauma was to much and his mind was quickly unraveling. Alucard barely looked at the man and raised his jackal. He had his orders besides it was clear that this woman _Darla_ was already gone and the human just refused to acknowledge it.

"No don't shoot! Please! I'm begging you please. She's all I have left. You can't kill her."

"Step aside human. The woman is dead!" Alucard roared. The man screamed and grabbed hold of Alucard. The elder vampire was caught of guard by the idiotic stunt. His aim was sent off course and the bullet blasted a nearby building apart. Darla was charging now; clearly she had managed to regain some form of coordination. Sanders lifted her haladie to defend herself but the new ripper had the upper hand. Darla's momentum sent the weapon clattering to the ground. Sanders changed her stance and roundhouse kicked the side of Darla's head. When Darla took a step back Sanders landed another blow to her stomach then dove for her knife.

"Why are you trying to kill her? Please!" The man was still shouting as Alucard threw him to the floor. He took aim with his silver gun but Sanders was in the way. His weapons were accurate but the damage they caused risked her safety.

Darla was on her feet again and moving unnaturally fast. She grabbed Sanders by the hair and yanked her back. Sanders felt the cool metal of her blade scrape her fingernails and then it was gone, just out of reach. Darla had a twisted grin across her greying face. She flipped Sanders on her back and darted forward with an open maw. She was to busy fighting off the creature to focus enough magic, not when she could feel its breath and smell the beginning of accelerated decay. Sanders struggled underneath the ripper's weight but her arm had been pinned at an odd angle that made her shoulder lock. Her head was also spinning; she had landed all wrong and could soon be experiencing symptoms of concussion.

She screamed when Darla sank her teeth into her. She wrenched her blood soaked shoulder from Darla's mouth further ripping the mangled muscle and possibly dislocating the joint. She bit her lip and punched Darla with as much force as her injured arm would allow for. Darla arched off of Sanders and her right side exploded. With her assailant drastically wounded Sanders fought back. She grabbed Darla by the throat and flipped her. She grabbed the nearest piece of heavy debris and used it to smash in Darla's head until Sanders was certain she would no longer be a threat.


	17. Chapter 16

**A.N: Hello again everybody and thanks for tuning in! Happy holidays to all and I hope you are all enjoying yourselves.**

**OMG I updated it's a Christmas miracle (depending on when this actually gets updated that will give you an idea of how bad I am at keeping any semblance of a schedule)**

**Special thanks to AllyKat15, Kiki's Stories of Awesomeness, Linda Wchter, BloodyAvenger21, kirstyhough, princessbb05, MioOkumura, 707cloud, Sammy3210 and Sesshysgirl1997 for supporting my endeavors you guys are awesome!**

Sanders took in her surroundings. The man who had been calling out for Darla was on his knees staring ahead blankly. Seras was still raging, but still the rippers came; great hordes of them with no end in sight. So many souls that were meant to pass on long ago were now roaming the streets in search for something in which to quench their blood lust. She looked over at Alucard; the elder vampire still had his silver casul raised. Sanders moved her injured arm across her chest and gritted her teeth as the joint protested against the adjustment. She walked over to Carmen, stopping to speak with her on her way towards the vampire.

"We need to find another way around." Carmen nodded "Will you help Seras?"

"Of course but before I get to her you know what I need to do first right?" Carmen asked. The older girl cringed and looked down at her shredded shoulder and stretched skin over the dislocated joint.

"You'd think this would get easier over time," Sanders replied. Carmen grabbed hold of Sanders' injured arm and moved it outwards slowly. "Deep breaths Sanders."

"Count of three?" Carmen nodded and her sister looked away.

"One. Two," _clunk_. Sanders bit her lip to stifle a scream drawing blood in the process.

"You little jerk! On three! We agreed on three! Did I hear a three? No I don't think so!" Carmen raised her hands in surrender.

"Yeah… On three. One two _three_," she mimed the same readjustment she had just performed. Sanders looked at her sister in disbelief and shook her head before walking over to Alucard. _She should say something to him_, she wanted to say something but her tongue felt heavy and her thoughts remained muddled and awkward.

"Hey… So… Umm… Thanks for not shooting my face." _What the hell was that? _within thirty seconds she had become an awkward preteen. She turned to the man next all the while hiding her growing blush from Alucard.

The man was still on the ground; his eyes were as glazed and blank as a fresh body. Poor man must have been in shock. Hell the entire city was probably experiencing some form of PTSD. Sanders crouched down and put her hand on the man's shoulder.

"What's your name?" Sanders had to repeat herself a few times before he answered.

"Howard," he whispered.

"Alright Howard, my name is Sanders." She paused. "Do you think you can stand up?" He nodded. "Good. Listen Howard, I know that you're in shock right now and what you're feeling is overwhelming, but we need to leave. It isn't safe here."

"Sanders we need to go!" Sanders glanced over her shoulder at Carmen. She had bound Seras with threads of magic. The young vampire struggled against the glowing binds, nashing her elongated fangs and twisting as best she could.

"We can't leave if she's like that. Carmen you'll have to do something about her before we can move." Carmen nodded and turned her attention to the small blonde woman turned monstrous.

Sanders bit her nail as she thought up their next move. She didn't dare step away from Howard. The human still hadn't shown any response aside from giving his name, Sanders figured she'd probably need to resort to carrying him if they wanted to make it out in time. When Carmen had finished pulling the seemingly endless bloodlust and darkness from Seras it was most definitely time to leave. The rippers were beginning to spill from ruined buildings into their clearing. It would take only moments for the enemy to be upon them. Just seeing their broken razor like teeth made the wound Sanders bore throb. The bite no longer bled for the heat from her magic had fused most of the flesh in place, but it was uneven and would likely open again if left untreated.

Sanders looked away to alert the others that it was time to leave. She stretched one hand behind her to pull Howard along but he had already begun to move. Over bloodied cobblestone and broken bits of city he crawled away from Sanders and the others towards the the horde. Sanders ran towards Howard as the rippers began to close in. By then he had made it to Darla's ruined corpse and was cradling part of her in his arms.

"Leave her!" Sanders screamed.

"If she loved you as much as you loved her she'd want you to live!" But it was clear in the look that Howard gave her that he did not care. It was the look of a man that wanted to die.

She was so close to Howard. She was determined that she could save him but a pair of arms were already wrapping around her. Strong and steady they pulled her away, towards Seras and Carmen, towards the roof tops and to safety.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Sanders tried to pull away from Alucard but he did not budge. "I can still save him! Please I need to save him," her screams turned hysterical as tears began to leak from her eyes.

"She'd want him to live" she sobbed.

"It's to late" he said, and turned her around to face away from the dying man and the river of death far below. Alucard drew Sanders close so that she was buried in his shirt and jacket. He held her as she cried and shielded her from the horrors they would soon again be facing.

"Why did you save me?" Sanders asked, voice muffled by Alucard's clothes. The elder vampire paused. Why did he save her? In all honesty it had felt like he had moved out of instinct. One moment he was preparing to move to higher ground, and the next he was watching Sanders running further away. He had felt his chest constrict, and an unfamiliar wave of panic as visions of Sanders being overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of rippers flooded his senses.

"Because I didn't want to lose you." That was what Alucard settled on, but he felt that it was so much more. Sanders looked up and met his gaze. Her face was smeared with makeup but it made her no less beautiful. In that one look Alucard knew that she understood what was left unsaid, and it felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Thank you," she whispered.

At that moment he had an overwhelming urge to kiss her, but now was not the time, not yet at least.

They moved quickly across the city skyline following the reverse flow of the enemy in the streets below. They stayed close to the shadows when possible. Their route was precarious yet they did not slow. Now wasn't the time to find out just how well the rippers could climb. Sanders lead them towards their destination. If she ever doubted the direction they were headed all she had to do was look up. High up above the city the sky was a mass of swirling smoke which mixed into the darkened sky. And over the inner most part of the city swirled a mass of blackness and energy. The closer they got the more the darkness made itself known. It didn't take the instincts of a supernatural being to know that the power they approached was bad news. It puled at Sanders magic; a song of dark promises that leaked into her head and whispered to her heart.


End file.
